A Different Kind of Family
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Lilly wants a baby, she wants Scotty to be the father. Can they raise a child, remain best friends and date others at the same time. Will this arrangement tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1: The Question

**Title: A Different Kind of Family**

_Summary: Lilly wants a baby, she wants Scotty to be the father. But they are determined to stay friends while they co-parent their child. Each taking the opportunity to date and possibly add to the Valens/Rush family tree. Can they make this kind of family work? Or will this be the thing that destroys their partnership and friendship forever? There will not be "case file" as such in this story because it will move too fast._

_Disclaimer: Not mine…I do not own them…at all …nada….zip_

_A/N: I do know some stories have been done along the same concept. Not into stealing ideas, but this story kept going through my mind…so I had to write it._

**Chapter One: The Question**

Scotty had noticed for about 2 weeks that Lilly had been acting funny towards him. Not really weird, just different. Everyone noticed it and had expressed that fact. They had just finished up their latest case and were doing the paperwork on it.

Nick stood up and stretched. "It's Friday people."

He wasn't finished but Kat started applauding. "See I told you guys he is smarter than he looks, he knows what day it is." They all started laughing.

"What I was saying is, it's Friday. So who wants to hit Mario's after work and then maybe go by the tavern?"

Will looked up. "I'm in."

Kat smiled. "I'm in and starving."

Scotty opened his mouth to answer but then Lilly spoke up. "Scotty can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

She had already started walking to the observation room. So he spoke to no one. "Sure Lil, right behind you." He caught up to her just as she walked in the door.

He closed the door and sat on the table. She was pacing. "Scotty, I was going to see if you wanted to eat dinner with me tonight so we could talk about something. I've had something on my mind and I really need to talk to you about it."

"Oh we can skip Mario's and go out if you want."

"How about we go to Mario's with them and then go back to my place for a drink so we can talk. Or you can stop by after the tavern if you want."

"Spend the whole night with them or you. I will skip the tavern. Much rather have more time with my best friend. We haven't been out much lately and I kind of miss it."

She smiled and they walked back out and sat down. All eyes were on them. So Scotty spoke up. "We are in for Mario's and then I'm giving Lil a ride home."

If anyone thought that was weird they didn't voice it. They just got back to work, but Scotty noticed that Lilly still kept sneaking looks at him. Then fear gripped him, she wanted to talk. Oh what had he done now.

The group went to Mario's and had a good time. They all laughed and joked, like always. But Lilly seemed a bit off. So when they all went outside to leave she barely spoke to anyone. Nick looked at Scotty. "Sure you don't want to drop her off and join us at the tavern?"

"No, we have plans. We haven't spent much time together lately so we are going to watch a movie or something and talk."

So they all said goodbye and left.

Scotty and Lilly walked into her apartment, she seemed more nervous than before. "Do you want a drink or coffee?"

"Depends on what you want to talk to me about."

She nodded. "I'll get a couple of beers, have a seat." As she walked off he realized this must be serious. He kept running the last two weeks through his mind, what did he do? Then he remembered, she went to the doctor a couple of times, there must be something wrong. He couldn't handle losing his best friend.

She joined him on the couch and handed him his beer. "I know you went to the doctor, is something wrong?"

"Well yes and no. I want a baby Scotty. I am getting close to 40 and I never thought the urge would hit me. You know more than anyone about my childhood and how much it sucked. I thought I would be a bad mom, but I really want the experience of being one."

"So are you dating someone I don't know about? I mean if you want to prepare me for not spending much time with you, then I understand. I would love to be an uncle to your kids, it would be great."

"You are my best friend, I love you so much as in a friendship way. No, there is no one right now. And that scares me, what if I don't find anyone and I am just too old to have kids? I want to be young enough to enjoy them. I am sure you want to be a dad someday."

"Sure I do Lil, you know that. I love playing with my nephews and cousins, gee I love kids."

"Only one way to do this but promise me you won't answer me tonight. I want you to think about this, okay?"

"Whatever it is Lil, you can count on me."

"I want you to father my baby."

Scotty had picked a bad time to take a drink. He coughed and sputtered until he could talk. "You want what?"

"I want you to be the father of my baby. You are my best friend and I know you would be there for me no matter what."

"What about being partners at work and our friendship?"

"They won't separate us, we are having a baby not getting married. We don't even have to have sex, it's all done at the clinic. We are best friends, so we can be good parents together. You will get as much time with the baby as you want. Your involvement is your choice. If you don't want to be on the birth certificate then I won't name you as the father. If you want to be known as Uncle Scotty and not daddy then we will do that."

"No, if I do this then I want my name on the birth certificate and I want to be daddy. Even if you get married, I still want to be daddy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And you think we can make this work?"

"We have gone through stuff that would tear most partnerships apart, let alone friendships. We have come out of it stronger and better. I think we can."

"And I can think about this?"

"Take all the time you need."

"Why didn't you just get a donor from the sperm bank?"

"I want my child to have a father."

"Do you care if I discuss this with Mike? No one else, just Mike. I will swear him and Allie to secrecy."

"That's fine. I just don't want the others at work to know until we decide something."

He put his empty beer bottle down. "I'm going to go now, I have some thinking to do. Can I take you out next Friday night? I should have made my decision by then."

"Okay." She walked him to the door. When they got there she opened it and said goodnight to him. She felt like she had lost her best friend. But then he turned around and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night Lil. Hey want to go to the mall tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"I will pick you up around 11:00." He kissed her on the cheek again and then hugged her tight to him. "Don't worry Lil, I'll always be your best friend no matter what."

"I know Scotty."

He left and he knew he had some deep thinking to do. But he also knew that this would bring him closer to Lilly, that would be one for the pro list.

**TBC**

_Please review…you know you want more….like his answer….._


	2. Chapter 2: The Answer

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

**Chapter 2: The Answer**

Lilly had been nervous all week, what if Scotty said no. Would it come between them? Maybe she should have thought about that before asking him. Anyway they had been through worse. Lilly was moving around the squad room and was a nervous wreck. She walked past Scotty's desk and he grabbed her arm. "Are you okay Lil?"

"Not really, it's Friday and I am nervous."

He smiled. "Don't be. Come over after work and let's have dinner. We can talk then. I kind of made a decision."

"Kind of?"

"Yes, that is all I am saying for now."

She watched the clock the rest of the day, literally watched the clock. Then around 3:00 she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey children."

Scotty looked up and smiled. "Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Let's go grab some coffee, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what we talked about last night, again for like the 5th time this week." He squeezed Lilly's shoulder. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi Mike. What's up?"

"I think you know." She watched as they walked out.

The guys went to the coffee cart and talked on the way back. "You are making a big mistake bro."

"About what Mike?"

"I love Lil, you know that. The whole family does, but you better get some custody issues in writing. She will get married eventually and then your kid is gone. He's calling some other guy daddy and she will say by the way thanks Scotty. Now will you get out of our lives?"

"Lil would never do that to me."

"She is female, they will do anything to get what they want. Just get custody issues on paper first. You don't have to do anything legal like, just get her to sign it. My neighbor can witness it for you."

"I have to trust Lil."

"And watch her take the kid away from you?"

"I will talk to her about that."

"Okay. By the way just take a picture of her with you for the donor thing, she's so hot it will take you 5 seconds to fill several cups."

"I don't need a picture of her anymore, just the image in my head."

Mike laughed. "You are sick."

Scotty looked around. "No, I'm tired of being celibate. My hand is the only action I have had in ages. But anything for Lil, right?"

Mike shook his head and laughed. "She doesn't love you Scotty, move on."

"I can't man, I just can't." He left his brother and walked back in.

That evening Lilly rang the doorbell and when Scotty answered it she was almost too nervous to walk in. "Come on in Lil. We can eat and then talk."

"Okay, sounds good. Oh something smells great."

"Mom made some lasagna for us. I didn't tell her what was going on, just that you were coming to dinner. She hugged me and said about time."

He pulled a chair out for her and then after she sat down, he poured some wine for her. They talked about work and their friends during dinner.

When they finished eating she wanted to help clean up but he insisted she go sit down. Then he joined her a few minutes later. He liked that she was comfortable enough to kick off her shoes and lay back on his couch.

He sat down and she looked at him. "So, have you made up your mind?"

"Like I said today, kind of. But we need to agree on some issues."

"Like what?"

"I am the dad, all the way. I want to go to the doctor with you. I want to be in the delivery room when the baby is born. I want my name on the birth certificate and I want the baby to be a Valens by name. I want to be permitted to keep the baby overnight when it's old enough. You need a sitter then it will be me. I want to know when the baby is sick, midnight calls will be fine. I want to go to school visits and be in on all decisions. And if you ever get married, I am still dad. I do not want your husband replacing me, I will still be dad."

"Fine with me, all of that is great. I'm glad you want to be so involved."

"When you get married one day I don't want to be pushed out of my child's life."

"No problem, I would never do that to you Scotty. Want it in writing? Have something typed up and I will sign it."

"I don't want this to come between us."

"It won't, we can talk anything out."

"You might need a while to think about my last request."

"What is it."

"I don't want this to be done at a clinic."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"I want us to make love to get our baby. I want you to conceive the natural way."

Lilly was stunned and speechless. She just stared at her best friend, and nothing came out of her mouth. She opened it but nothing came out, not one sound. Then she finally got her voice back. "You want us to make love?"

"Yes, just the one time or however many it takes for you to conceive."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't want my child conceived that way. It's just not normal."

"But wouldn't that be weird when we visit each other? Whatever apartment we do this at?"

"That is why we go to a hotel. I will pay for the room. I'm not making a pass at you Lil, I just want this for me and my baby. I'm not that disgusting to you am I?"

She smiled. "Not even close Scotty. Can I think about it?"

"Yes, take all the time you need."

She nodded. "I'll let you know when I decide. I better go."

He walked her to the door and then opened it. He went to kiss her on the cheek like always. But she raised up and kissed him on the lips. "Night Lil."

"Goodnight Scotty." He hugged her and she left.

**TBC**

_Review….review….you know you want to._


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Making

_Disclaimer: Don't own them….just like to write about them._

**Chapter 3: Lilly's Decision and Baby Making**

Lilly was headed to work on Monday morning. She spent Saturday and Sunday just thinking. Going over it in her head. If she agreed to all of his terms then that meant going to bed with Scotty Valens. The idea wasn't a bad one, but what about their friendship? She had to be positive.

She walked into the squad room and no Scotty. Well at least she got a few minutes reprieve. She sat down with her coffee and started on a file. Then she heard his voice, he was talking to Vera about something but who cares?

He walked over to his desk and put his stuff down. "Morning Lil."

"Morning Scotty."

"Have a nice weekend?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Not really, didn't get much sleep but I'll be okay." He sat down and looked around. Kat and Nick were both looking at them. "What is it now?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "The two of you are acting like people who just met, not people that are best friends. So what's going on?"

Lilly shrugged. "Nothing." Then she looked at Scotty. "Want to go take a walk? I want more coffee and a bagel."

Scotty nodded. "Okay."

Nick looked up. "Can the two of you do us a big favor?"

Lilly turned around. "What Nick?"

"Work out whatever problems you have been having with each other for the last couple of weeks."

Scotty turned around. "We are not having problems."

Will looked up, he had been silent through the whole thing. "Yes you are and we would like to not have to walk on eggshells around here."

The partners walked out without another word.

They got out on the street and Lilly slowed her steps. "So this is the only way you will do it?"

"I'm sorry Lil. I want you to be happy, but I just don't want the clinic thing."

"Well if you want to conceive it naturally, then I guess that is the way we will do it. But I want one thing understood right here and right now."

"What?"

"I am not your booty call, I am your best friend. We do it this one time and that is it. So you name the place and time, plus how long you want me to be there."

"How about I rent a cabin at the Jersey Shore next Friday night. We come back on Saturday afternoon, we can relax a bit."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Pack light, you won't need much. Bring something sexy for the beach."

She smacked him on the arm. "Scotty Valens, that is bad."

"But you love me when I am bad."

"And I love you when you are good too."

He winked. "Oh I'm very good Lil." She smiled and hit his arm again.

When they got back they were laughing and joking around. The others looked at them but said nothing. Scotty was forming a plan. He would have Lil to the point where no man would ever be good enough for her. Maybe this one time was it, but he planned to ruin it for any that followed. He would have her screaming.

The week flew by and Lilly thought, well of course it would. So on Friday morning she walked into work, halfway excited and halfway dreading it. They could be ending their friendship right now.

She sat down across from Scotty. "I need to go by my place and get my overnight bag."

"That's fine. Mine is in the car."

That afternoon Nick walked over. "So who is up for going out tonight?"

Scotty shook his head. "I've got plans."

He looked at Lilly. "You got plans?"

"Yes, Scotty and I are going to the Jersey Shore tonight. We decided we needed some R and R."

Nick looked at them. "You should have said something, we could have all gone."

Scotty smiled at Lilly. "That is why I didn't mention it."

They got to the cabin and Lilly had to admit she was nervous. She went in the bedroom and changed into shorts and a tank top. He changed in the main room into his shorts. When she came out she was still nervous. Scotty went over to her. "Don't get mad at me, I want you to relax."

"What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes and do not open them, trust me." She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt the wall against her back. Then she felt his mouth on her neck, then he was kissing her. Full force, tongue in the mouth kissing her. The she felt it, he unsnapped her shorts and put his hand in. Then she felt his finger in her and that was it. He rubbed her and kissed her until she dissolved into a million pieces. She actually saw stars when he was done.

He pulled back from her and snapped her shorts, then he had to hold her up. "Feel better Lil?"

"Oh sure, that helped a lot. It was like eating the whipped cream off of the sundae and then someone pulling the rest of it away and saying, no more. Do you feel better? No Valens I don't. Now when do I get my sundae back?"

"After dinner Lil."

They walked around on the beach and then ate dinner. Then on the way back to the cabin he started holding her hand. "Want to sit on the beach for awhile Lil? I'm not going to take you in there and jump your bones or anything."

"I wish you would. I'm too nervous to start anything but I think we will be better off and can enjoy the rest of our time here when we are done. I'm not saying hurry and get if over with. It's just, well I'm kind of looking forward to it."

"Well then let's go." He pulled her into the cabin and locked the door. Then without any warning he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and then laid down next to her. He kissed her while he lifted up her shirt. She raised up so he could pull it off of her.

Next she pulled his shirt off of him and then he pulled her shorts off. He got up and took off his shorts and boxers. Lilly just watched him, like she was in a trance. Then he got back on the bed and did away with her bra and panties. "Oh Lil, you are beautiful." He kissed her.

"I just have one request Scotty."

"And that is?"

"Don't go and fall in love with me, ever."

"I won't Lil." But as he thought, he didn't promise. He wasn't the type that made promises to her that he knew he couldn't keep.

He kissed her all over and tasted her all over. He was surprised when she finally took the initiative and got on top. When she slid down on him, he wanted to yell. It felt so good. She started moving on him and he held on to her for dear life. Then she stopped and he flipped them so she was on her back, he sunk in deeper. Then he started moving inside of her, he went harder and harder. Then he felt her tense and when he knew she was ready, he exploded inside of her. For a minute they just laid there holding each other. Then he smiled at her. "I hope that gave you your baby."

"Oh Scotty, unless you have superhuman sperm we might have to do that again before we leave here."

"Whatever you need Lil." She laughed.

"I would like to believe this is torture for you." They both laughed.

They made love four more times before going back home the next day. The last one was in the shower. Maybe they didn't need that last one but she had no idea how long it would be until she had sex again. So anyway, when he suggested one more time, she went for it.

Just before they left he pulled her into his arms. "I know this is off limits back home so before we leave." He kissed her deeply. "I know we will always be friends, but just know one thing Lil. You ever need anything, please call me. I love you."

"I love you too Scotty, as my best friend that is." And the voice in her head screamed, you liar. She answered back, I know.

**TBC**

_Review….I know it's going fast but I have a lot of years to cover here._


	4. Chapter 4: News to Month 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own them at all…._

_A/N: This one is going to move fast….lot of years to cover but I will make sure have some good moments too._

**Chapter 4: News to Month 5**

It had been three weeks since the Jersey shore. Everyone noticed a change in the partners, they got along better than ever. They laughed all the time, they were together all the time but yet they didn't act like a couple. Just like best friends really enjoying their time together. Scotty was getting ready for work one morning when Lilly called. "Valens."

"_Scotty, can you come over now?"_

"What's wrong Lil?"

"_Nothing, just want to tell you something. Well show you something."_

"Be right over." When he got there he didn't even knock. He used his key and went on in. "Hey Lil, I'm here."

"Come upstairs Scotty." So he did and went into her bedroom. She was sitting on the bed.

"What is it Lil?" She smiled and pointed to the bathroom. He walked in and looked at the stick on the sink and saw the plus sign. Then he walked out. "You're pregnant?"

She smiled. "No, we are pregnant. This is your kid too." She launched herself into his arms and he hugged her. "Thank you Scotty."

"Oh baby, thank you. I didn't realize how much I wanted to be a dad until now."

"Well you're going to be one now. We have to tell Boss and the others today."

"Let's let them think we went the clinic route. I don't want anyone to think I took advantage of you."

"I don't think that, but we will tell them the clinic thing. It would not have been as much fun though." He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Want to ride in with me today?"

"Okay."

They all looked up when Lilly and Scotty walked into work. They put their things down and went straight into Stillman's office. "Boss, can we talk to you?"

He watched as they walked in and closed the door. The detectives sat down and that is when he noticed it. Lilly was nervous and Scotty held her hand. "So what is it?"

Lilly smiled. "Well I decided some time ago that I wanted a baby. And well with medical technology they can do anything now. So Scotty agreed to be my donor and well, I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning."

"So the two of you are having a baby together, as friends?"

Scotty looked at their boss. "Yes, I know it sounds weird. But we both wanted a child, and well it doesn't look like we are settling down anytime soon."

"Well congratulations. Want to tell the others?"

Lilly nodded. "First Lilly, do you have any requirements? Like down time, desk time or anything?"

"I only want to work with Scotty for awhile, just in case something happens. He is my next of kin on my paperwork and being the father. Well I just want him close."

"It's done then. Let's get the others." He opened his door. "I need all of you in here please."

Nick, Kat and Will walked in and looked at Lilly and Scotty. Nick started. "What hot water did you guys get us in now?"

Kat looked at him. "Shut up, they are smiling. You are so stupid."

Stillman rolled his eyes. "They have some news to share with everyone."

Lilly smiled and grabbed Scotty's hand again. "We are pregnant."

Kat screamed and ran over to hug Lilly. "Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you." The she turned to Scotty. "Come here you." She hugged him.

Nick just looked at them. "Oh man don't tell me you did the donor thing."

"She wanted a baby and I gave her one. It's what friends do."

Will smiled. He shook hands with Scotty and hugged Lilly. "Well the baby is going to be cute anyway. Congratulations, I'm happy for you."

They all left Stillman's office. About an hour later they caught a case.

Stillman was in the storage room with the team. They had gone through the box and were deciding on assignments.

Nick grabbed a folder. "Let's go Valens."

"No, I only work with Lil for the next 3 months. Boss already approved it, I need to be there if something happens."

Nick shook his head. "She has you by the balls man. Your life as you know it is over, you think it will be easy. Man she will take over your life, what she wants she will get."

The next thing they knew Lilly ran out of the room in tears. Scotty looked at Nick. "I should tear you up man. She is carrying my baby, whatever she wants she gets. You keep your mouth shut man. Right now, she is priceless and she is my best friend. You do not talk about her like that." And he walked out.

When month 3 hit Scotty had to wonder about his earlier words. With her being sick, moody and her cravings he had no idea who was going to lose it first. Lilly came through the squad room. "Scotty want to go shopping tomorrow for some baby furniture?"

Nick looked over at him. "We had plans tomorrow Scotty, remember?"

He looked from Nick to Lilly. "I can go with you tomorrow, I can hang with the guys anytime."

"No you go, Kat can go with me. Then we can go pick it up later."

"Only if you are sure."

"Go on, you spend all of your time with me anyway."

"Well on Wednesday after work Mike is helping me move."

"Okay, when do I get to see your new place?"

"We can go Sunday if you want, then we can go look at some baby furniture and some baby things. When do we find out what it is?"

"Oh it will be a couple of months. Work on your name list yet?"

"No, you tell me what you picked out and then we can go from there. We know last name is Valens, is the middle name going to be Rush or hyphenated?"

"Hyphenated Rush-Valens, but if it's a boy I want to name him Aaron Scott and if it's a girl I want to name her Emily Katrina. But if you had something else in mind?"

"No, I like those names but you don't have to use Scott for a boy. I do appreciate it though."

"Are you still wanting to set up a nursery at your new place?"

"Yes, that way the baby has everything at both homes."

Scotty got moved into his place and they got the nurseries set up. Things were going great and they were getting along.

He went with her to the doctor at month 5 and they did the ultrasound to check for the gender. Scotty was holding her hand. The doctor looked at Lilly. "Are you sure you want to know Mrs. Valens?"

"It's Detective Rush, but yes I am sure."

"Are you sure you want to know Detective Valens?"

"Absolutely."

"You are having a boy, I hope that is what you hoped for."

She looked at Scotty. "You wanted a girl, didn't you?"

"Kind of, one that looks just like her beautiful mother. But I really just want a healthy baby." The waterworks started.

"I'm sorry Lil, did you want a girl?"

"No I wanted a boy but when you say things like that it just makes me cry. You are so sweet sometimes, why do you make me cry?"

Scotty walked over to where Lilly's head was and kissed her cheek. "Because you are beautiful Lil, whoever you end up with is going to be so lucky."

The doctor just looked at them, he explained. "We aren't a couple, just best friends. We both wanted a baby, so we are having one."

She smiled. "You could have fooled me."

The both laughed.

When they finished at the doctor's office Scotty was driving to his new place. "I want you to see what I did with the place. It's been a couple of months since you stopped by. Allie helped me fix it up."

"Okay, but I might need to take a nap on your couch when we get there. I am so tired."

"There is a place for you to nap."

He opened the door and Lilly just looked around. "Okay, the baby's room is not done because I had to know pink or blue so I will finish it this week. This is my room."

"It's really nice Scotty."

"And over here, is your room. If you ever want to stay over or anything. Like if you want to bring the baby over and then stay all night or something. Allie decorated it, I hope you like it."

The waterworks started again. "Oh thank you Scotty." She couldn't believe what she was seeing. I full bedroom suit and the room was all decorated in blue and mauve. It was girlie without being super girlie but it was beautiful.

"If you want to lay down, there is your bed."

"You are so sweet. We just don't deserve you."

"Take a nap and I will fix some dinner." She went in a laid down.

Scotty laughed as he entered the kitchen. "Yep, I am going to win her yet." When I am done, she won't want any other guy besides the father of her child.

**TBC**

_Review….review….you know I love them_


	5. Chapter 5: Month 6 to Birth

_Disclaimer: I do own a dog named Mitzi….but hey she's not on cold case so I don't own anything from that show._

**Chapter 5: Month 6 to Birth**

Lilly came in to work and Scotty looked up at her. She looked bad, really bad, like she hadn't slept in several nights. "Hey Lil, what's wrong?"

She walked to his desk instead of sitting down. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

"Sure Lil." So he followed her to observation room A, where they did most of their talking these days. When they closed the door she started. "I'm going to tell Boss I need desk duty now, I know you like me to be out there with you but I just can't."

"Lil, whatever is best for you. I will miss you but I will still see you at work." He put his head down in his pouting mode. "Since you never come to see me anymore. We don't spend time outside of work together and I miss that."

"That brings me to the favor I wanted to ask."

"Sure Lil, anything you want."

"Can I spend a week or so with you? I'm not getting much sleep these days and I think I just need to stay with you for a few nights. I will be fine after that. I know I'm messing up your bachelor thing and whatever you do. But I just need this right now and so does your baby."

"Lil, I sit at home alone worrying about you. Sure pack some stuff and stay with me for awhile, that would be great."

"Are you sure?"

He walked over and hugged her. "I'm positive, I can't wait to have you there." He smiled, the plan was working.

"Okay then, after work I will pack some things and stay with you for awhile. Is it okay if Kat comes over to visit?"

"My home is your home, whatever you want."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You are so good to me Scotty."

"You're my best friend, I love you Lil. Plus that is my baby too, I need to take are of you."

"Will you come and talk to Boss with me?"

"Right behind you babe." She laughed when he said that. He was teasing when he called her that but he hadn't said it since she started showing. He hadn't touched her much either, but now he won't have a choice. Her plan was set in motion.

They went into Stillman's office. "Boss, we need to talk to you." She smiled. "Well I need to talk to you, Scotty is moral support."

"What is it Lil?"

"I need to go on desk duty immediately. I am feeling really bad and I want to work, I just can't do it in the field anymore. I had planned on being out there with Scotty for a couple of more months, but I had to face the fact that I can't."

"Then you go on desk duty today. We will keep you busy in here, don't worry."

"Thanks Boss." They walked out of his office. Stillman noticed that Scotty used to hold her hand or keep his hand on her back, but not lately. So he went to call Scotty back. "Hey Scotty, see you a minute?"

"Sure Boss." He walked back in and Stillman closed the door. "What is it?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean Boss."

"You used to hold her hand, show her some affection. Now you act like her looks are repulsive to you, that's not doing her any favors. Got another woman on the side?"

"No Boss, dating others and staying just friends was Lil's idea not mine. She is actually moving in with me for a week or so, she needs to be taken care of and I want to do that. You haven't seen my new place, come over tomorrow."

"I don't want to intrude."

"No really, got the nursery fixed up all nice. Come over and see what my sister-in-law did with the place."

"So where did you move?" Scotty handed him the address. "I didn't know they had apartments there."

"I bought a house, a 4-bedroom house."

"Around noon okay?"

"See you then Boss." He walked out.

The evening Lilly had unpacked her things and set up her room. Scotty knocked on the door. She smiled. "You don't have to knock Scotty, it's your house."

"But it's your room. Dinner is ready whenever you are."

They ate dinner and then were watching television when she started rubbing her lower back. He helped her turn around. "Let me do that for you." So he gave her a back massage. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Go on to bed Lil. If you need me in the night just yell, I'll hear you."

"Thanks Scotty, you are really great to me."

"Can I ask one favor of you?"

"Sure Scotty, what is it?"

"I've never felt the baby, do you mind?" She smiled and put his hand on her stomach. He felt the baby move. "Wow, that's my son." He got up and held out his hand. "Let me walk you to your room."

At her door he kissed her but not on the cheek. He surprised her and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight Scotty."

"Nite Lil."

Two weeks later, she was still staying with Scotty. They had gotten into a comfortable routine, he was even paying someone to feed her cats. Then one night he asked her about just moving the cats there with them. She didn't even hesitate, they moved them the next day.

It was close to her due date and she was still there. She went home and tried to sleep but Scotty went in the middle of the night to get her. She woke up alone and hated it. Lately she had taken to going to sleep in her bed but ending up sleeping in his bed or he joined her in her bed.

Everyone at work noticed how attentive Scotty had become. Any time she felt any little twinge he was ready to rush her to the hospital. He went to all doctor appointments and went to childbirth classes with her. And she was still living at his place.

One afternoon Scotty had yet to return from an interview and it was almost time to go home. Lilly rode with him everyday so she got ready to call him when she heard someone say her name. She turned around to see his brother Mike. "Hey Lil."

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Scotty is running late, so I am taking you home."

"Really I could get home by myself."

Mike shrugged. "Scotty worries about you, just let me take you home so he will be okay. He won't be much longer."

"Okay, thanks Mike."

When she stood up he smiled. "My nephew is a big boy."

"And his mommy is a big girl now."

He smiled. "Scotty said you are beautiful all the time but pregnant you are stunning."

"He said that?"

"Yes, he told Allie that on the phone the other day. He said that he just likes to look at you."

"Well I'm glad someone does, I hate mirrors now." They laughed. He took her arm and she smiled. "I can walk Mike."

"Scotty said for me to make sure you didn't trip or anything. So how long do you have now?"

"I am due in two weeks, this is actually my last week of working. But my doctor said I could go anytime."

They got to Scotty's house and Mike got out of the car and walked with her to the door. He stepped in behind her. "Are you sticking around for awhile?"

"Until Sophie gets here, she is out of class tonight."

"Really I will be fine until Scotty gets here."

"He said you are too close to be left alone. Really Lil, he loves you give the guy a break."

"He loves his baby, we are just a package deal right now. But thanks for trying to make me feel better. I'm going to change."

"I will be right here." He called Scotty and let him know she was home.

Lilly came out and there was a knock at the door. Scotty's 19 year old cousin Sophie walked in and hugged Lilly. "Oh my, you are beautiful Lil." She turned to Mike. "I've got it from here, you can go now."

"Remember what Scotty said Sophie. She does no lifting and the least little twinge you call him immediately."

"Got it Mike, now go home."

They had been watching television for awhile when Lilly sat up straight. "Sophie, get Scotty."

"Let me take you to the hospital."

She had tears on her face and that scared Sophie. "Please just get Scotty."

"Come on, I will tell him to meet us there."

Scotty ran into the hospital with Kat behind him. He went to the nurses station. "My cousin brought my girl in, she's having a baby."

"Your name sir?"

"Scotty Valens, her name is Lilly Rush."

"Follow me sir." So he followed her to this room. "You need to scrub your hands and put this on, then go to room 10."

"Thank you."

He got all ready and walked into the room. He smiled when he saw Lilly. She looked up and it was like a look of relief came over her face. "Scotty."

"Hey babe."

Sophie got up. "I'm going out here to call the family in."

Lilly smiled at the girl. "Thanks Sophie." The girl smiled at Lilly and left.

The doctor came in and smiled. "Well looks like the gang is all here. Let me just see how ready we are here." She checked Lilly and then walked to the door. "Getting there, I'll be back or hit the button if you need me before I come back." They both nodded.

They sat and talked for a brief second between contractions. Scotty hated that it hurt Lilly so much. He rubbed her back, he talked to the baby and she could tell he was going to be a wonderful dad. But they could not be a couple.

When the doctor came back in she smiled. "We are ready to go."

Scotty thought Lilly could get mad at work but that was nothing like Lilly in labor. She cussed him, said she hated him, never wanted to see him again, hoped the brief sex was fun for him and told him he was never getting in bed with her again. She let more secrets fly while she was in labor than anyone should know.

He just listened and hoped she didn't mean any of it. Mike had told him what to expect and that Allie even threatened to sue for divorce during labor. So he didn't think she was serious.

The doctor looked up. "Okay Lilly give me one more big push and he will be out."

"I can't, really I can't. I'm going to die."

Scotty got closer behind her and helped her. He put his lips to her ear. "Come on Lil, you can do it. I know you can."

She screamed and cried, then they heard it. The crying of a baby. The nurse brought the baby over and handed him to Lilly. "Quick look Ms. Rush then he needs to go to the nursery."

Lilly smiled. "Well look at that, I got a little Scotty out of the deal." She looked up. "Want to hold him for a minute?"

"Can I?"

"He's your son Scotty." Scotty took his son in his arms and Lilly saw the tears as they fell.

"He's beautiful Lil, thank you." The nurse took the baby and Scotty leaned down and kissed Lilly.

She smiled. "You better go tell everyone."

After they got Lilly settled in her room, Scotty went out and got their co-workers and his family. They all went into Lilly's room. They all said congratulations and put the flowers and gifts they brought all around the room. Then the nurse came in. "Is it okay to bring him in now?"

Lilly smiled. "Yes, this is all family."

So the nurse handed him to Scotty at the door. "Here you go daddy."

He walked to the bed and handed him to Lilly. "Here's your little guy mommy."

She laughed. "He looks just like my big guy daddy."

Kat smiled at them. "Wow, he looks like someone cloned Scotty. You guys will have to have another one so you can get a girl that looks like Lilly."

Scotty was waiting for Lilly to say absolutely not, but she smiled. "Let him get a little bigger and we probably will. Don't want him being an only child. With my luck I will probably get another Scotty clone, but that's okay."

Mike walked over to the bed. "Wow, look at the little guy. Good job Lil. So what is his name?"

Lilly had thought long and hard about the hyphenated name but she hadn't told Scotty she changed her mind. Scotty looked at Lilly. "Still going with the name you wanted before?"

"Kind of, but a little change. His name is Aaron Scott Valens."

Scotty kissed Lilly on the cheek. "Thank you Lil. But I thought you wanted Rush in there too?"

"He is my son but he is your son too. You will never be out of his life, there is no reason to not give him the Valens name."

Everyone congratulated them but when he got hungry it was time for her to feed him so everyone left, except for Scotty. Nick and Kat were out of the door but it was still open a little bit, they could hear. They were waiting for Scotty to come out.

"I can leave Lilly."

"Why do that? You've seen them before."

"Don't even mention the Jersey shore trip to me Lil, that's one night that will live on forever."

"It will live on because we got him out of the deal." They laughed.

Nick and Kat smiled and walked away from the room. Nick laughed. "So they didn't do the clinic thing."

**TBC**

_Review….it keeps me writing…._


	6. Chapter 6: Birth to 6 Months

_Disclaimer: No…I do not own them_

**Chapter 6: Birth to 6 months**

Scotty invited Lilly and the baby to stay with him when she first got out of the hospital, but she said that they should go home. So he moved her back home. He bought cigars and passed them out at work, he was really happy. He had stopped to see them everyday after work, but then he went home and it was depressing. There was no Lilly and no Aaron waiting for him. Scotty sat in the baby's room one night and just sat there thinking, he would love for his son to be in this nursery right now. But he knew the deal, he was just a donor for Lilly. One night he slept in her bed, her scent was still there. He missed his family, but they had agreed it would be this way.

Lilly had been home for three weeks and everyone noticed at work that Scotty was not looking good. He didn't seem to be sleeping, he had lost weight and he just looked really bad. He asked their Boss for a few days off, so it was granted. He didn't tell Lilly and that day, just like the day before, he didn't even stop after work.

Will, Kat, Nick and Stillman stopped at Lilly's after work to see the baby. When she opened the door she invited them in. "Help yourselves to something to drink and I will go get Aaron. I had him all dressed up, we thought his daddy would stop by today but he didn't. He didn't stop by yesterday either."

Stillman followed Lilly to the nursery. "Can I talk to you for just a minute Lilly?"

"Sure Boss, what is it?"

"I'm worried about Scotty. I know the deal was that he was basically a donor but then I think he got attached to you. He is off until Monday due to illness. He looks like he isn't sleeping, he has lost weight and he just could not concentrate at work. He asked for time off, so he got it. I don't know if he is staying home or not. I thought you should know."

Lilly put her head down. "Maybe I should check on him. I will call him when we go downstairs."

So they went downstairs and she handed the baby to Kat. "I need to call Scotty." She tried but his phone was off. "He isn't answering."

Nick walked over to them. "I will stop by on my way home."

Lilly shook her head. "It's not you he needs to see. If I pack some things will one of you take me to Scotty's? I'm not supposed to lift or drive yet."

Stillman looked at her and smiled. "I will take you. We will watch the baby while you go pack some things for him."

"He has everything he needs there. I mean a bag for me, I have a room at Scotty's house too." So she went back upstairs.

Scotty was sitting with the television on, not really watching it. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way but he missed Lilly and the baby so much. He wanted to see them more than just a visit. But that is not what they agreed on and he would stick to the agreement he made with her.

An hour later he was still just sitting there, he was hungry but didn't feel like cooking. He heard a key in the lock but Lilly was liking her life with the baby at home, it wouldn't be her. Maybe he imagined it. She was the only other person with a key, he thought they would be more but it didn't happen.

He heard a voice and then he saw Lilly in front of him. "Hey Scotty." He just looked at her and then she realized what she had done to her best friend. "Boss, Aaron's room is in there would you mind?"

"No, I'll take him in there and watch him for a while. You talk to Scotty."

She sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around Scotty. "I'm so sorry Scotty. I was so happy being a mom, I didn't realize that Aaron's daddy needed him too. We are going to stay with you for a few days. Please talk to me Scotty."

"I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore. When I came to visit you gave me the baby and then left the room. I put him in the crib and yelled bye to you when I left. I have talked to you maybe twice since you went home. I'm lonely Lil."

She was crying at this point. "I'm sorry Scotty. Go take a shower and get cleaned up. I will start some dinner and then we can play with the baby for awhile."

"Okay Lil."

When Stillman heard the shower, he came out. "The baby is asleep in his crib. This is a nice house that Scotty bought for his family."

"I know. We wouldn't be split up at work if I moved in here would we? I have my own room and we are just friends."

"No Lil, you could work with Scotty as long as no problems were caused by the arrangement."

"Then I think I am going to ask him if I can live here."

"What about dating others later?"

"That was always part of the deal." Stillman left and doubted it would work but it wasn't his life.

Scotty came back to work on Monday and he looked better than ever. He was happy and he talked to Lilly often on the phone.

Things seemed to be going great. Lilly had given up the lease on her apartment and was living in Scotty's house. The group had been to visit a few times and it was funny to them, Lilly and Scotty acted just like good friends. There was not a lot of affection between them, but they loved that baby.

They were all working when they saw Scotty look up and a big smile appeared on his face. Then they turned around and saw Lilly carrying Aaron. Scotty got up and walked over to them. He took the baby and kissed Lilly on the cheek. "Hey Lil."

"Are you still going with us to the doctor?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

And that is how it was. She came back to work and they acted like partners and friends. Out with their friends, they acted like friends and at home they acted like friends. Everyone thought they would be a couple by now, but it didn't seem to be that way.

One Friday when the baby was almost 5 months old Lilly looked over at Scotty. "Scotty, we need to talk about something."

"What is it Lil?"

"I have a date tonight."

"I know, you told me that Aaron and I would be alone. I can handle him Lil. This isn't your first date."

"Well Tony wants to meet Aaron, since we have been out a couple of times."

"So have him pick you up at the house. Do I need to stay in my room or something?"

She laughed. "Don't be silly, he knows I live with Aaron's dad."

"When are you going to start dating again Scotty?"

'I will, but Aaron is more important right now. But I will someday." But in his head he was saying, Lil was the only woman he wanted. But he didn't have her, she found someone else.

So that evening Scotty and Aaron were on the couch when Lilly came out of her room. "So Scotty, do I look okay?"

"Look at your hot mommy Aaron, isn't she beautiful?"

"Aaron said yes that mommy is beautiful." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that Scotty? I'm almost ready."

He got up and baby in arm he opened the door. "You must be Tony, come on in." He put his hand out. "I'm Scotty and this is Aaron Valens, our son."

They walked in the living room and Lilly was coming out of her room. She walked over and kissed Tony, Scotty wanted to punch him. She took Aaron and kissed him. "You be good for daddy tonight."

"He will Lil, he's a good kid."

Tony laughed. "You were right Lilly, that baby looks just like his dad."

She smiled. "Good thing for me by best friend is good looking." She handed the baby back to Scotty and then kissed Aaron again. Then she kissed Scotty on the cheek. "Don't wait up."

"We won't, have fun."

So when Aaron was close six months old, Scotty decided it was time to get out. He met this woman at the coffee cart, she worked at the gym close to the precinct. So he introduced himself and asked her out. He told Lilly he had a date that night, so she said she would be home with the baby.

They were getting ready to leave for the day when this woman came in. Blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Lilly. She smiled when she saw Scotty. "Hey handsome."

"Hi Darla, come and see a picture of my son."

She looked at the picture. "He is adorable, of course he looks just like his daddy."

Lilly was sitting at her desk. "Darla this is my partner Lilly Rush."

Lilly put her hand out. "Nice to meet you Darla, you really should drop by the house and see the baby one day. He is much cuter in person."

Darla just looked at Scotty. "Lilly is Aaron's mother."

"So they let divorced people work together?"

"Lilly and I aren't divorced or even a couple. We just have a son, it's complicated."

Lilly smiled, obviously he hadn't explained their living arrangement. "Well Lil, I'll see you later. Kiss Aaron for me when you get home."

"Okay, nice to meet you Darla. I won't wait up Scotty, have fun." Lilly laughed at Darla's next comment.

"You live together?"

When they left Kat looked at Lilly who was not smiling. She threw a pencil and then a couple of more things. She got up from her desk and hit her chair into her desk. "What kind of damn name is Darla anyway. She should be named Miss Giggles, he is only interested in one thing and it is not brains." Then they saw the tears. "Damn him anyway, he is supposed to be at home with us not out screwing a woman named Darla."

Will walked over to her. "You started dating first and that is the only reason he asked her out. He only wanted you Lilly. You wanted the arrangement and you dangle Tony in his face every chance you get. Live with it girl."

Lilly grabbed her things. "But I don't have to like it or make it easy for him. Everything isn't always what it seems. How could he do this to me?" And she walked out.

**TBC**

_Review….review…okay can you see what might be coming next??_


	7. Chapter 7: 6 months to 8 months

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…I think we all know who does._

_A/N: I am slowing this one down and not going so far into the future. I am almost done with two of my other stories, so I am slowing the speed._

**Chapter 7: 6 months to 8 months**

That evening Scotty returned from his date. He had to admit, he hated it. He wasn't having any fun, he really wanted to be home with Lilly and Aaron and he didn't even kiss her goodnight. Scotty could not understand how Lilly could go out and not miss them, but maybe she just didn't feel the same about him. He even accidentally called Darla by Lilly's name, that did not go over well. He couldn't ask Lilly how she did it, she would know why he was asking.

He walked in the house and all he wanted to see was his baby and his best girl. Driving over the speed limit to get home, he unlocked the door and ran in. The house was dark, well of course she said she wasn't waiting up for him. He locked the door, everyone was in for the night.

Scotty tip toed to Aaron's room so he wouldn't wake up the baby. He slowly opened the door, no baby in his bed or anywhere else in his room. Then he thought they might be in Lilly's room. So he opened her door and flipped on the light. Panic set in, no Lilly or Aaron in her room either. His door was closed and they wouldn't be in there anyway. Lilly never went in his room for any reason.

He grabbed his phone and called Will. It wasn't that late, maybe he was still up. _"Jeffries, and this had better be good Valens."_

"I just got home, Lil and Aaron are gone."

"_Is her car out front?"_

He looked out the window. "Yes, but I looked in her room and his room. They are gone Will."

"_Did you check your room detective?"_

"Lilly never goes in my room, I don't know why but she doesn't. What if someone took my family?"

"_I'm going to tell you something, but if you tell her I will hurt you bad. She cried today because you had a date. She said things aren't always what they seem, when I reminded her she dated first. Anyway she was throwing things and crying."_

"That doesn't sound right, we are just friends."

"_Well she said she didn't have to make it easy on you. She said you should be home with her and not out screwing some woman named Darla. That you were only interested in one thing."_

"I came home early because I missed Lilly and Aaron. I messed up by having a family, I can't be without them. I didn't even kiss her goodnight, just dropped her off and hurried home."

"_Well I checked Tony out. Lil doesn't know I did this so play along and act like you don't know. He is gay and he is doing this as a favor to make you jealous. I met his ex-boyfriend that is still his friend."_

"Oh trust me, I won't tell her. Now help me find Lil and the baby. Would she go stay with someone?"

"_Check your room first. I'll wait."_ Scotty put his phone down and went to his room. He opened the door and on his bed were Lilly and the baby, both asleep.

"Never mind Will, they are in my room asleep. Sorry I bothered you."

"_Don't worry about it Scotty, you just love your family. I'll see you on Monday." _They hung up.

Scotty went to his room and sat down on the bed. Lilly was laying on his pillow and the baby was beside her in the foam protector they used for him to sleep on their beds. He picked up Aaron and that woke Lilly up. "Oh sorry Scotty, I must have fallen asleep."

"Why are you in here? I don't mind, but you never come in here."

"I couldn't get Aaron to sleep, he kept crying. So I put him on your bed and he went to sleep. He is so used to you at night he needed to smell something that smelled like you. I guess it comforts him."

"I'm going to change him and put him in bed."

"I'll go to my room, sorry about this."

"Lil, stay if you want. I'm not tired and it's not that late anyway. We can talk."

She smiled. "Want to pop some popcorn and watch a movie?"

"That would be great Lil. I'll go change the baby, he might want to join us."

He went to Aaron's room to change him and she went in the kitchen. Lilly was in the kitchen fixing a tray with the popcorn and some sodas when she heard Scotty's voice. "Did you miss daddy little man? Well daddy missed you and mommy too, I'm just not doing that again. Mommy can go out, but daddy will be right here."

Lilly went in the living room and saw Scotty sitting on the floor with the baby on his lap. "Am I interrupting some male bonding here?"

"Come and join us. What do you want to watch?"

"Oh I don't know, just pick something." So Scotty moved over to the shelf and grabbed a movie and put it in.

She laughed. "Caddy Shack?"

"We can watch something else."

"No that's fine." She put the tray between them. She noticed that Scotty put Aaron on his lap. "Want to put him in his seat?"

"No, I just want to hold him for awhile. I really missed him tonight, going out just isn't worth it if I just have to sit and miss my guy here."

"You're a great dad Scotty, I knew you would be. So did you have any fun at all tonight?"

"Not really. I never thought I would say this, but I just wanted to be at home. I hate going out. We went out to eat, I called her Lilly and she got mad. Then I told her I missed my son and she got mad. So I took her home and that was it."

"I've ruined your life Scotty, I'm sorry."

He stopped the movie and turned off the television. "Okay, how did you ruin my life?"

"We were best friends and now we are not that. You used to enjoy going out, now I've messed that up for you. My son doesn't even like me, he would rather be with you. We moved in here and now you can't have any women over, because you have your son and his mom here."

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me how you ruined my life Lil. I'm not hearing it."

"I want you to be happy Scotty."

"I am happy Lil. I not only work with my best friend but we live in the same house. I have my son, who I love so much. You gave me a wonderful gift Lil, he is the best. I like having you here. Getting up in the mornings on Saturday and eating breakfast with my best friend, is great. Playing with my son is great. I think you are the one that isn't happy Lil."

She put her head down and the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm not Scotty, I'm sorry but I'm not."

"How can I help? Do you want to move to your own place?"

"No, but I just don't think you can help. I take up enough of your life."

"Are things serious with Tony? I mean if you want to move in with him or he is talking marriage, I can understand that. You are really special Lil. I mean I would hate for you and Aaron to move out, but I want you to be happy."

"I haven't talked to Tony in a few days." She didn't know that Scotty knew the truth about him. "I just feel like I messed up our friendship."

"Do you regret having Aaron?"

"No Scotty, but he hates me. He loves you and hates me."

"Not true Lil. I just put him to sleep most of the time, but otherwise he wants mommy."

"So you are happy just being here with Aaron and that is it?"

"I never said that Lil. I am happy when we are all here together, we are a family now Lil."

"I have a confession to make Scotty. You are going to hate me and probably kick me out."

"What is it?"

"Tony is a friend, just a friend. Actually he is a gay friend. He agreed to date me, I was trying to make you jealous. To see if you would be jealous."

"Why Lil?"

"I was trying to see if you had feelings for me other than friendship. But it backfired and you found someone."

"Lil, I only asked her out to get back at you for dating Tony. We've made a mess of things Lil. So now we pick up and move on. Get out life and our friendship back on track."

"Scotty I am going to say something that is going to sound real nuts, but anyway. I don't want to date anyone else, but I'm not jumping into bed with you either. I want us to work things out between us. But if you find someone, don't ignore it because of us. Like I said, I want you happy."

"Lil, do you remember how things were when you first moved in?"

"Yes, we had fun. We did things together with the baby and we were friends."

"I want to get that back Lil. Then later maybe we will fall in love and add to our family. I know I love you Lil, but I want to be sure it's the right kind of love."

"So we live together, but not sleep together?"

"Right, well I mean. If the urge gets really overwhelming for you then hey, you will be welcome in my bed. But I don't want sex to mess up what we have. I am sounding like a girl Lil."

She laughed. "No you don't. Okay."

"I came home tonight and I was scared. I couldn't find you or the baby, you never go in my room so I didn't look in there. I called Will and begged him to help me find you. I thought you left me."

"You called Will?"

"I panicked Lil, I couldn't find my family. That is what you and Aaron are to me, my family."

"He was so tired but he couldn't sleep and I was at my wit's end. So I called Allie and asked what to do. She said to put him on your bed and see what happened. So I put him on your bed and he stopped crying immediately. She said that her youngest was like that with Mike. That Aaron just needed your scent and that would comfort him. She said that it means he really loves his daddy."

"I'm glad, but you should have called me."

"I was so tired and I was crying. Allie offered to come over and then she said to call you, but I didn't want to mess up your date. So after he went to sleep I laid down too, and just drifted off. It was like having you here. I guess you are a comfort to me too."

"Well little man here is drifting off so I am putting him in his bed. Want to come with me?"

She smiled. "Yes I do."

Scotty was sitting at his desk a couple of months later and he was thinking about life at home. Lilly was not dating anyone and neither was he. They lived together but just as friends. They were finally getting back what they had before. They talked, laughed, played with the baby and he had to say that life is good.

Lilly sat down at her desk and looked over at her best friend. "Nice smile Valens, what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about something."

"What about?"

"Oh just about this and that, nothing major."

"Did you meet the new ADA?"

"Yes and she is temporary."

"I heard she was talking about how cute Detective Valens is. You might score this time Valens."

"Not interested Lil, so let's not go there."

"You don't want Aaron to be an only child do you?"

"No, but I'm not ready for more kids yet. I want to enjoy Aaron right now."

"But later, you will want more kids."

"So, you making a point here sometime soon Rush?"

"That is my point Scotty, you will want more kids."

He looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "Later if we want more kids, then we have more kids. I want them to be ours."

He expected an argument. He expected her to accuse him of just wanting sex with her. But he got something he didn't expect. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Well okay then. But you will have to take me back to the Jersey Shore if you want another child."

"Be glad to Lil."

They laughed and got back to work.

**TBC**

_Review…it's not over yet. I'm not taking this as far as I planned but I can find more fun out of this. Their relationship is not totally resolved yet….someone might get in the way._


	8. Chapter 8: Aaron is 1 year old

_Disclaimer: Don't own them_

**Warning**: Smut ahead, so if you don't like L/S smut moments….well number one what is wrong with you?? And number two, do not read the first part of this. Don't read, close your eyes and page down. It's going to get HOT….well okay, it's gonna get WARM. LOL

**Chapter 8: Aaron is 1 year old**

It was about a month before Aaron Valens' first birthday. Stillman noticed that for about the last hour Lilly and Scotty were talking quietly and laughing. Actually he thought, they had been laughing a lot the last week or so. He left his office to go to the break room. When he got close to their desks Lilly looked in his direction. "Hey Boss, can we talk to you for a minute?"

He walked over to their desks. "Would it be okay if we take off in a few minutes? We are going away for the weekend."

"Sure, not much going on right now. Are you going on a family trip before the little guy turns one?"

Scotty nodded his head. "Something like that. He will be one in a month, he's getting so big. You should come to visit soon."

"I will, just let me know what is good. So you will be back on Monday?"

Lilly smiled. "Oh yes, we are coming back on Sunday evening. Just getting out of town, you know get away from it all."

"Oh I understand completely. I think it's a great idea. Where are you going?"

They both knew if they said that Jersey Shore, everyone would know what they were up to. So Scotty just kept it vague. "The beach, just get some sun and play in the sand for a couple of days."

"Well just go now and hey I hope the three of you have a great time."

Lilly got up and grabbed her things. "Thanks Boss." And faster than ever before, they were out of there.

They had dropped the baby off with Mike and Allie, the only ones that knew what was going on. Lilly had been to the doctor for a check up and so far so good on getting pregnant again. Her doctor had joked with Scotty that it was all up to him now. He just laughed.

Now they were on the road again and headed to the Jersey Shore. Lilly smiled over at Scotty. "I was joking about the Jersey Shore thing, we have two beds at the house."

He reached over and took her hand. "We need some time away. I love Aaron and I miss him a lot, but I want some alone time with mommy too. I just like being with you Lil, it's fun."

"Thanks Scotty."

He surprised her by calling in time to get the same cabin they had the last time they were there. When she saw the number on the door she smiled. "You got the same one?"

He shrugged. "Well it worked out so well for us last time. I mean, we did get Aaron out of the deal." He unlocked the door and carried their bags inside. "So Lil, what do you want to do first?"

She was already walking to the bedroom, she turned and winked at him. "What do you think?"

He caught up to her in the bedroom and she was already undressing. He tackled her onto the bed and kissed her. "It's been too long Lil."

"Scotty we can't keep just having sex to get babies, we will have 20 of them."

"But you didn't want to ruin our friendship with sex."

She started helping him take off his clothes. "Scotty shut up, we have a baby to make. We can talk later." They got rid of their clothes quickly. Scotty was kissing her and playing with her breasts. "Scotty we are going to be here for two days, and we can take it slow next time. But right now, I just want to feel you inside of me."

He raised up and smiled. "What my girl wants, my girl gets." Then he plunged inside of her and he felt like it was pure heaven. He moved slow and then she started moving to speed things up. Scotty felt her tense up and then came release and it felt so good. When they were done neither one of them moved at first. He started to roll off her but she held him close. "I am going to smash you Lil."

Then he saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't move Scotty, please don't move."

"What's wrong Lil?"

"Nothing is wrong Scotty, this is so right. I just want to feel you here for a little while, just stay." So he held her close and stayed inside of her.

They went to get dinner and then after checking on the baby, Scotty suggested a walk on the beach. As they were walking he felt her grab his hand and clasp there fingers together. He had hoped through his patience that she would decide a life together would be for them. That eventually they could be a real family, maybe with this baby that would happen. He would love nothing more.

"What are you smiling about Valens?"

"Just thinking."

"About what? And don't say nothing, I know you are thinking about something."

'Just about how great things are right now. I have you and Aaron, hopefully we will find out in a few weeks that we are getting another baby. What more could there be?"

"Well you could be married to someone you love, that loves you back. Have one child and working for one on the way. So it could be better, you could have a real relationship."

"Are you saying that you're not happy Lil?"

"Things could be better is all I am saying."

"Are you looking for someone else? I told you that I would support any decision you make."

"No, Scotty. I like living with you, I'm just saying it could be more."

"Like what?"

He heard her sigh, and he could feel the rest of the trip crumbling before his eyes. "I want more out of a relationship Scotty. I know it was my idea to stay friends but living with you, I don't know things have changed. I'm sorry Scotty, it was never my intention to mess things up."

"Please Lil, what do you mean? Are you about to break my heart?"

"I love you Scotty, I mean I really do love you."

He started toward their cabin and he was practically pulling her by the hand. "Let's go Lil."

When they got in the cabin she picked up her bag. "I understand Scotty, I can stay with Sophie or something when we get back. Well until I find a place of my own. I'm sorry Scotty, I just messed everything up."

He took her bag and set it down and then put his hand over her mouth. "Can you just shut up for a second? I wanted to get you in here, not go home. I don't want you to move out, I want you to move into my room. I love you Lil, I started loving you before we even had Aaron."

They quickly undressed and he made love to her again but this time it was slow and loving. He told her with words and touches just how much he did love her and this time, they both had tears in their eyes when they finished. Then he pulled her close and fell asleep.

The next morning Scotty woke up and saw Lilly still sleeping. He hated to wake her up but he wanted her so bad he couldn't stand it. So he started kissing her. She smiled and looked at him. "You know, you could wake me up like this more often."

"Sleep in my room when we get home and I will baby." He kissed her and then he felt her hand moving down his body. He felt her as she rubbed him and then he felt like he wasn't going to last. "You are going to kill me baby." She laughed. They kissed more and then he moved on top of her. He entered her slowly and moved slowly, after all they just woke up.

They spent most of the day in bed and just ventured out for some food. They called Mike to check on Aaron and then spent the evening making love again. The next morning Lilly woke up and told Scotty she was sad that it was their last day there, but she was anxious to see her little boy again.

Check out time was at noon, so they made love a few more times before leaving. And agreed they would wait until Aaron's first birthday to add more to their lives at home. She said they needed to be absolutely sure. Scotty thought to himself, he was sure and had been sure for a year now.

Almost a month later they were getting ready for Aaron's birthday party. They were at work on Wednesday and Lilly had to admit she felt really bad. But she had been running around and getting ready for the party. She was sitting at her desk and just had the feeling that her breakfast was not agreeing with her at all.

Scotty and Kat were working at his desk and noticed that Lilly just did not act like herself. Kat looked over. "You okay Lil?"

"I don't know, I just feel bad. Maybe it's a bug or something and with Aaron's party coming up, I'm just tired."

Scotty had hoped with the way she was feeling lately she was pregnant, but he didn't dare say anything. "You want a cup of coffee Lil?"

She smiled, he always wanted to wait on her. "Sure Scotty, thanks."

When he came back he put it in front of her and then it hit. She had to get to the ladies' room and fast. She jumped up and took off running. Scotty got up but Kat stopped him. "Let me check on her."

Kat got to the bathroom and Lilly was sitting on the floor in the stall. "You okay Lil?"

"Oh Kat, I feel so bad. I need some water but I will probably puke it up too."

Kat sat down beside Lilly. "Are you pregnant?"

Lilly smiled. "It's possible I guess. That family weekend we took last month?"

"What about it?"

"It was just the two of us, we left Aaron at Mike's house. We went to the Jersey Shore, with the intention of giving Aaron a brother or sister. I'm starting to think it worked, but I don't want to get Scotty's hopes up until I am sure."

"I know this is getting personal but just how many times that weekend?"

Lilly smiled again. "Oh gosh, who counts after the fifth time? But you have to understand something, we live together but we sleep in separate rooms. Do you realize how long it had been since either one of us had sex? I was like a time bomb getting ready to explode, we had to do something."

"So move into his room, that is if he would go for it." Then Kat laughed. "What am I saying? He would go fir it, that guy out there loves you more than anything."

"I know, we've talked about it. But right now I just want to be sure."

"I will tell him I am going to get some medicine for you, and I will pick up a pregnancy test. Well I will get two of three of them, just to be sure. Then you can tell him over dinner tonight."

"Okay, thanks Kat."

Scotty looked up as Kat came out into the squad room. "How is Lil?"

"Puking up her guts, I am going for some medicine for her."

Scotty pulled his wallet out. "Kat take this and grab a couple of pregnancy test too." He shrugged his shoulders. "You never know."

Kat smiled. "That Jersey Shore will get you in trouble every time Valens." She was laughing as she walked off.

Lilly and Kat walked out of the bathroom and Lilly went back to her desk. Scotty looked across at her and she picked up her phone. Her heard her make an appointment with her doctor for the next day. She still hadn't said anything to him. Then she picked up her phone again and was sending a text.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see two words from Lilly. _"congratulations daddy.'_

They agreed not to tell anyone and Kat kept the secret. So at Aaron's birthday party they were opening his gifts and having a great time. Everyone from work was there along with Scotty's family. Several people had told Lilly she looked like she was glowing. Then Scotty handed Lilly a box. "Is that the one?"

"That's it mommy."

When he said that Aaron looked at him and smiled. "da-da."

Scotty beamed with pride, when he actually felt like crying tears of joy every time Aaron looked at him and said daddy. He was trying to get him to say mommy, he wanted to surprise Lilly with it.

Lilly opened the package and looked around. "This is something we got for Aaron, he can only wear it for a few months more anyway. But it's our way of telling everyone something." She opened the box and pulled out a little blue onesie. It simple said _Big Brother-To-Be._

Everyone was congratulating them and Scotty leaned over to kiss Lilly. After that she picked Aaron up and held him close. He put his hands on each side of her face and gave her a sloppy kiss. Then he smiled. "_mommy"_

She literally cried she was so happy. She looked at Scotty and smiled. He mouthed to her. 'I love you.' She answered him with a smile.

**TBC**

_Review…that was fluff and smut time….I decided that the problems could wait for next chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9: Here We Go Again

_Disclaimer: Do not own them…_

_A/N: I just love bringing back people from the past that might stir up some trouble…and I might just do that this chapter….I might have to stir up a bunch of trouble for them before this baby is born…._

_**Chapter 9: Here We Go Again**_

This pregnancy was taking it's toll on Lilly and everyone could tell. She was sick all the time, nothing like her first one. She was only on month number 5, well close to 6 but still not close enough for her. She wasn't moody, as Scotty noticed she was too sick to be moody. So her doctor insisted she work half days until her maternity leave. Scotty expected her to throw a fit but she smiled and said that was just more time with Aaron. Then they found out, this baby was a girl. He hoped that he got a Lilly clone, he loved her just that much.

When Lilly told Stillman what her doctor suggested, he was all for it. Then he put Lilly on desk duty. She could do some interviews but they had to be there. And everyone was waiting for her to be mad, it never happened.

They were all happy that Kite had returned. The ADA that had worked in his place, Natasha had made Lilly mad every time she came in. She was always flirting with Scotty. They still slept in their own rooms but they had grown closer and she didn't want anyone flirting with him.

Lilly walked out of the interview room and saw Scotty on the phone. She sat down and he smiled. "You look beautiful Lil."

"You are just feeling guilty for doing this to me."

"Lil, I think back on our two weekends at the Jersey Shore and the one thing I do not feel is guilt. I feel like I need to scoot under my desk or cover my lap, but I do not feel guilt sweetheart."

She smiled. "Are you trying to be funny Valens?"

"No, just honest. Hey that was Sophie on the phone, she will be here in about 15 minutes to get you. I will be home around 6:00 and I will bring dinner."

"Scotty I learned to cook, let me fix dinner."

"No, you go home and play with Aaron. Look at the paint samples and call in the color you want so the paint store can have it ready. Mike is taking off work tomorrow and he is going to start painting the baby's room."

"He doesn't have to do that."

"He wants to and he is very good with a paint brush, much better than me. He helped me with Aaron's room and he did your room for me."

"What time do I need to call in the color?"

"Call them by 5:00 and they will have it ready when Mike gets there at 8:00 tomorrow. Oh and Mike is picking you up tomorrow at lunchtime. He said he will get Aaron at Sophie's and then he will pick you up."

"I can drive Scotty."

"Then you have to carry Aaron and your things into the house. I would feel better if Mike or someone were with you."

He expected an argument. "Okay, if it makes you feel better." She started getting her things ready when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't Rush and Valens, the dynamic duo."

She smiled. "Well ADA Kite, thought you left us to the wolves well you know the wolf." Lilly got up to hug Kite and he looked down.

He smiled at Scotty. "Good work again Valens. Boy or girl this time?"

Scotty smiled. "This one is going to be a Lilly clone, we are having a girl."

Kite rolled his eyes. "Well we need help then, we can only handle one Lilly Rush."

She smiled. "Well this one will be a Valens, so the world will be safe."

"Sorry I missed Little Scotty's birthday party."

She rolled her eyes, Kite always called him that. "His name is Aaron."

"I know but hey Lil, look at the kid. He has Scotty's looks all over him, basically because at one point you had Scotty all over you." He jumped when she hit him but Scotty was laughing.

"Did you want something Kite?"

"Yes, I wanted to give you this to take home to your son. I missed his birthday but I still got him a gift. Has he figured out that mommy wears the pants in that house?"

Scotty leaned back and laughed more. "We all know that. Good to have you back Kite, never thought I would say that. But do not send anyone like that woman in here again."

"I heard she had the hots for you Valens. Natasha is gone, when I have to go back to Washington next time they will be sending someone else. She messed up my trial prep. So Valens, I need to see you tomorrow at 2:00."

Lilly grabbed her things and walked over to Scotty. She leaned down and kissed him, which she rarely did but he noticed she started opening up more and getting more affectionate with him. "I will see you at 6:00 Scotty. Bye Kite, thanks for the gift."

"Where is my kiss?"

"Scotty will give it to you, he gets all of mine. Bye honey."

Scotty smiled as she started to walk out. "Bye baby, call me if you need me."

When she was gone Kite moved Lilly's seat over. "So when are you marrying her?"

"Hell Kite, we are still sleeping in separate rooms. We just live together."

"Don't even try to sell me on the this was done in a clinic idea."

"Neither one of them were, so I have two weekends at the Jersey Shore to remember forever."

"But she might come around."

"I hope so, and it's not sex. It's just that I hate just being her friend, I love her Kite."

"Oh please, like everyone didn't figure that out years ago. Now tomorrow bring all of your notes, I have to go to trial and she has everything messed up."

"Okay, got it. My brother will stay with Lil until I get home. This pregnancy is really tough on her, she is sick all the time."

Kite got up and smiled. "Hang in there buddy, you seem like you are enjoying being a family man."

"You have no idea. Now all I need is to marry her and I will be set." Kite waved as he walked out.

The next day Lilly was at her desk when she looked at the clock. "It's almost time for me to go and for you to meet with Kite."

"The trial prep is pretty messed up. Why don't I have Kat or someone stop by after work? I don't want you to be alone Lil."

"I'm fine but if someone wants to stop by then that is fine. Tell Boss to come and play with Aaron, he misses his Uncle John stopping by."

"I will just tell whoever wants to come by that they have to bring dinner. Don't wait up for me, but I will come in and say goodnight to you when I get home."

His phone rang. He answered it and listened. "Be right there." He put his phone back on his belt clip and grabbed his files. "Kite needs to start now, he said it will be a long night. I need to go tell Boss I am leaving now."

He walked to Stillman's office. "Hey Boss, Kite needs me to come now. He said we are in for a long night. If someone wants to stop by and check on Lil after work, that would be great."

"Kat and I might drop by with some dinner. I would love to play with the baby and Kat wanted to see the color for the new baby's room. We had talked about it anyway."

"Thanks Boss, I just hate for her to be alone."

"I know Scotty, we will check in on her." He left and went back to his desk.

"Okay Lil, call me if you need me. My phone will be on vibrate but if something happens that I don't answer and you need me, call Kite."

"I will be fine, now go." He kissed her. "I love you baby." And he was gone before she could respond, or tell him that she loved him too.

Lilly got her things together and told her Boss that she needed some air, that she would wait for Mike outside. So she sat down on a bench and that is when she saw her. She looked a bit older now but sure enough the woman walking toward her was Jo Sutton. Jo had only worked with them for a short time and she had stolen Scotty's heart, well she wasn't getting him back.

Jo stopped and smiled at her. "Lilly Rush, great to see you again. Mind if I sit down?"

"No please have a seat Jo. So what are you doing back here?"

"Oh well I came back for a family thing but ended up staying. I hear you got another woman on the team now."

"Yes Kat Miller, she came right after you left."

Jo looked at Lilly and smiled. "So how far along are you?"

"I am almost 6 months, this is baby number 2 for me. My oldest is a boy and he is 16 months. This is a girl."

"So where is your partner?"

"Doing trial prep with Kite. I work half days now until I take maternity leave in a couple of months."

"Do you know when Scotty will be back?"

"He said a long night, so most likely in the morning. Oh there is my ride."

Mike walked over and helped her up. "Hey Lil, you sitting out here making friends?"

"This is Jo Sutton, she used to work with us."

He put out his hand. "I'm Mike Valens, Scotty's big brother."

"Where is Aaron, I thought you were picking him up first?"

"Sophie is meeting us here, I was painting and she said she would just bring him here."

They heard a voice behind them. "And here we are. Some little guy is anxious to see mommy."

He reached for her but Mike took him. "You come to me little guy, mommy can hold you when she is sitting down at home." He looked back at Jo. "This is Sophie Valens, our cousin and this little guy is Aaron Scott Valens."

Jo shook Sophie's hand. "Nice to meet you. I always thought that Scotty had a close family."

Lilly smiled. "He does. It was good to see you again Jo but I am starving and tired."

Mike took Lilly's bag from her and put it on his shoulder and then put his arm around her. "Then let's get you home and fed. You can play with Aaron while I work on the baby's room some more."

Jo yelled after her. "See you tomorrow Lilly."

"Bye Jo."

At home that night Lilly did a lot of thinking. She wasn't going to let Jo have him again, she came in and grabbed him last time but not this time. She had something at stake here, not only her heart but they had Aaron and one on the way. No this was war and Lilly was going to fight for what is hers, that would be Scotty. Jo might try but she wouldn't win this time.

Kat and Stillman dropped by and after dinner they left. Lilly cleaned up and then made up her mind. Time to pull out all the punches and fight for her man. She loved Scotty and no one was going to take him away. He would be seeing Jo in the morning, but even Lilly knew what a night after sex was like for Scotty. His mind would only be on her.

So she went to sleep in Scotty's bed. She knew she wasn't sexy with her belly sticking way out, but this was Scotty's baby too. And maybe he could look passed that and still get turned on. All was fair in this war.

Scotty walked in his house and saw that the lights were out. So he checked on the baby and then went to check on Lilly, she wasn't in her room. He wouldn't panic, she would never leave Aaron alone. So he opened his door and there she was, in his bed. He stripped down to his boxers and then climbed in beside her. He put his arms around her. "Hey baby."

She rolled over and smiled. "I missed you Scotty."

"So did you get confused on bedrooms? I ain't complaining, you are welcome here any night."

She moved close to him and cupped him through his boxers. "I mean I really miss you Scotty. I want you to make love to me. I know I am big now and everything but I just need you so much Scotty and I just feel so lonely in my room."

He put his fingers over her mouth. "Say no more Lil. I was ready at you wanted me, the rest of the speech was not needed. And you are beautiful to me Lil, just ask anyone. I love to talk about my beautiful girl. I don't want to hurt you though, is it okay?"

"Well it would make me feel better."

He smiled and kissed her, then he pulled her nightgown off and saw that she was naked underneath. He kissed her belly. "Hey there little girl, this is daddy. You have to ignore us, we need some adult time and I finally got mommy's attention." He looked back up at Lilly and she was laughing.

"You are explaining to our unborn child that we are having sex?"

"No, I am explaining to our unborn child that daddy is loving mommy. And I do love mommy, very much." He kissed her and that was it. He made love to her slowly and made sure not to hurt the baby. Then he tucked her naked body close to his and they went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and made love again before getting up for the day. When they were having breakfast, she was feeding the baby. He walked over and kissed her on top of the head. "So what brought on last night? I want it to happen again."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Our kids should have parents that are together, not trying to just keep a friendship. I love you Scotty, I just want to be with you."

"Does that mean we get to move you to my room?"

"Only if you call it our room."

"Well I am going to our room to get ready. Then I can get Aaron dressed while you get ready, Sophie will be here soon."

"Sophie said she will dress him, so I will just put him down to play when he is done eating."

Lilly and Scotty walked into work that morning. They put their things down and said hi to their friends. Will asked Scotty how trial prep went. "We have one more night, and then we are done."

Will looked over at Lilly. "Do you mind if I stop by after work? I found the cutest toy at the store yesterday and I thought Aaron would love it. I will even bring dinner."

"That's fine Will. I am sure he will love whatever you got for him."

"I got him a video too, my sister says they are great for babies. It's a learning thing and I figured with him being your kid he has got to be smart. I will be over around 5:30, maybe Kat will come with me. We love to play with the baby."

"Anyone is welcome."

Just then Scotty heard his name. In the squad room walked Jo Sutton and she headed straight for Scotty. She smiled. "Scotty Valens, oh I missed you so much. I came back so we could actually get a start this time, I never forgot you." She grabbed him and kissed him. Everyone saw Lilly look at them and then they saw the tears and then heard her say the word no as she was backing up. She didn't see him push Jo away because he was so stunned, he didn't at first. Kat was walking to Lilly when she heard it. "He's mine, he said he was mine. He lied, just like all other men he lied." And then Lilly ran out with Kat behind her.

_**TBC**_

_Review…I know I left it hanging…I need to get some actual work done, like the kind they pay me for. But while I was working, this kept popping up in my head and it was very annoying….so now maybe I can get some work done._


	10. Chapter 10: Fighting For Her Man

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 10: Fighting for Her Man**

Scotty pushed Jo back. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"I came back for us Scotty, I never forgot you."

"It's been years Jo and there never was an us. We flirted a little but there wasn't an us. I have to go catch Lilly."

Will grabbed his arm. "Let Kat go, anything you say right now won't get through." Scotty just nodded.

He walked back to his desk and Jo was looking at Aaron's picture. "Your nephew looks a lot like you."

Scotty took the picture and put it back on his desk. "He's my son, not my nephew."

"I met him yesterday when your brother picked Lilly up. I thought since he carried the baby and helped her to the car, that it was your brother's son."

"Lil is having a tough time with this pregnancy, not at all like with Aaron. Lil and I are together, Aaron is mine and this one is mine."

"She didn't tell me that yesterday."

"Maybe she didn't think she had to."

"She didn't tell you last night that she saw me?"

He smiled and looked around. "When we get into bed together at night, trust me neither one of us is even thinking about the office. Could be why we have one that is 16 months old and another one due soon." He omitted the part about they just started sleeping together the night before.

"And you are not wondering why she didn't mention it this morning?"

"Well this morning was kind of a rush for us by the time we finally made it out of bed, we had to hurry to get ready. By that time, she probably just forgot. She has other things on her mind right now." He kept looking toward the door.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Lil to come back. I need to go find her, be gone when we get back."

He ran out of the door and saw Kat coming back up. "She is with Kite."

"Why is she with Kite?"

"She was crying and ran into him, literally ran into him. She told him what you did and he is furious. Said for her to go with him and calm down. I'm supposed to have you meet her there. Boss was downstairs and said for you and Lil to take a sick day. Scotty I'm worried about her, she was crying hard. She said you lied to her about being hers. What happened to the friend thing?"

He smiled. "Well sleeping together makes you more than friends. I didn't force the issue, thanks for the advice and she finally came to her senses."

"Bring her bag when you stop by tonight. Will said something about the two of you might stop by, I need to do trial prep and I don't want her alone."

"Kite said he would be out until 4:00 and he would just stop by your place tonight. Lil is at his office alone waiting for you, she just doesn't know she is waiting for you."

"Thanks Kat and throw the trash out when you get in there."

"Gotcha Scotty."

Scotty slowly walked into Kite's office and saw Lilly laying on his couch asleep. She had a red face, and tears still present on her cheeks. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world, he had to save his relationship with Lilly. This was the only thing completely right for him. He sat down on the edge of the couch and shook her arm. "Lil, hey baby wake up."

She opened her eyes and then glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home."

"I'm not going home with you, ever."

"Lil, I set her straight. I would have been ready if someone would have mentioned it to me, but you didn't tell me that she was back."

The tears started rolling again. "I'm sorry but I had to fight for what is mine and you said you were mine."

"I am yours and you don't have to fight for anything. Damn it Lil, I loved you before we even made Aaron. Last night when I came home to find you in my bed, that was what I want every night. Not just a woman in my bed, but you." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on Lil, let's go home."

He helped her up and she just looked at him. "I feel like a beached whale. Maybe you just want someone smaller, after last night I wouldn't blame you."

"Last night was heaven for me baby. And you like this, is very appealing to me. That's my baby Lil, you are beautiful plus you heard what the doctor said. You are all baby and honey, you are not that big. You are stunning, I said it last time and I will say it again. You just look good pregnant, you look good all the time but pregnant you are stunning."

They were walking out and Lilly turned to him. "She can't have you."

"No she can't, because you have me."

"Why haven't you kissed me yet Scotty?"

"Because I am waiting until we get home, the way I want to kiss you I just can't do it here."

"And how is that?"

"Naked." He smiled at the shocked look on his girl's face.

When they got home he took off his jacket and then hung it up. "Go get comfortable, I need to make a couple of phone calls."

So she went and laid down on the couch until he was finished. He called Sophie and told her that something happened today and he needed to bring Lilly home to rest. He asked her to keep Aaron until 3:00 that day, which she readily agreed. Then he called Kat and told her what was going on and to remind her that she was supposed to bring Lilly's bag home. Then he went in search of his girl.

Scotty found her laying on the couch watching television. He turned it off and then went to the couch and held out his hand. "What Scotty?"

"I was serious, we need an explanation of how much I love you. That explaining needs to be done in the bedroom, we each have one so pick one of them."

She got up and walked to his room. Once in there he undressed her and told her in detail just how much he liked each part of her body. Then he sat down on the bed and put his mouth to her stomach and kissed it. "Hey sweetie, it's daddy. That talk we had last night about you need to give us our time, well it's that time again." He kissed her stomach again. "Oh Lil, I love you like this."

"Don't get used to it, this is it for us."

He helped her lay down and then he got up and stripped off all of his clothes. He made love to her slowly and after they were finished he was holding her close. "Anytime you doubt me or doubt us, let me know and this is how we get over it."

"Scotty, we were going to keep this on a friendship level."

"But Lil, let's be honest that there as some love there at that time. I mean floating below the surface, you felt something for me didn't you?"

"In all honesty, I have to say yes."

"Well okay then. When you asked me to father your baby, I saw it as my way of bringing that love to the surface for both of us. Call me crazy but you have to admit, it worked."

They showered and got dressed. When she came out of Scotty's room from moving some of her clothes, he was on the phone. "What do you feel like for lunch?"

"Who's on the phone?"

"Mike, what do you want?"

"The way I look, I should just eat a salad."

"Get Lil a ham and cheese with all the veggies on it. Okay thanks buddy."

"Why is Mike coming over?"

Scotty shrugged. "I don't know, said he had something to drop off and it was big. So he wanted to bring lunch over and do it now. He stopped by work and Kat pulled him aside and explained what happened."

Lilly sat down. "Now everyone is going to think I am nuts. I don't want to go back to work."

"Actually from what Mike was told, several women think you should do bodily harm to me. Others that think we are married said you should divorce me. This is all on me baby."

"I should have told you but I was afraid. You liked her once, I didn't want to lose you."

"I liked her once, but I never loved her. I love you Lil, please just understand that. I will always love you."

She sat down on the couch. "I am so tired."

He helped her lay down and put a blanket on her. "Rest for awhile."

"Sit and talk to me. Let's talk about baby names."

"Okay, got any ideas?"

She remember a talk she had with Mike about their baby sister that died at just a few days old. Scotty was only 4 years old but he loved his little Sierra Rose. She smiled at him. "I would like to name her Sierra Rose Valens. What do you think?"

He turned his head quickly. "Who told you about Sierra?"

"Mike did, he wasn't asking me to name her that. He asked me if you ever told me about Sierra Rose. We were making conversation while he worked on the baby's room, Aaron was sleeping. If you don't want to use it, I understand."

"How about Sierra Lilly Valens? Aaron has my name and she will have yours."

At the knock on the door Scotty went to open it and let his brother in. "How is Lilly doing?"

"Go see for yourself, she is on the couch."

"Here take lunch. I have to go get something out of the truck, be right back."

When Mike came back Scotty had helped Lilly up and she was in the kitchen. Mike opened the door and looked toward the kitchen. "Hey Lil, close your eyes." So she did. When Scotty saw what Mike carried in he knew his girl was going to get all emotional again. He walked to the living room and put down the present he had for the baby.

"Okay Lil, come on in here." She walked in the living room and saw it. A bassinet for the baby, it was beautiful. Pink with lots of lace and bows. "We never had a girl and when we saw this last night, we knew we had to buy it. You like it Lil?"

She walked over and hugged Mike. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke to him. "It's wonderful, I never imagined anything so beautiful. Thank you Mike. You guys treat me like family, I never really had much of one you know."

"Well you are family to us, we love you Lil." He took her by the hand. "Now let's have some lunch, I'm starving."

When they sat down she looked at Mike. "We picked a name for the baby, I chose the first name and Scotty picked the middle name."

"So what is my niece going to be named?"

Lilly smiled at Scotty, so he told his brother. "Sierra Lilly Valens, she won't marry me so it's the only way I am getting a Lilly Valens in the family." He looked at his girl and smiled, she knew he was teasing her.

When they finished eating Mike kissed Lilly on the forehead. "I will pick you up tomorrow at work around 1:00." Then he looked at Scotty. "Walk out with me."

Scotty came in Lilly looked at him. "What did big brother want to talk to you about?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just about taking better care of you and being better to you is all. He thinks I'm not taking care of you the way I should, you know thinks I'm not being a very good boyfriend to you."

"Well he doesn't know everything, you are too good to me at times."

"No, I'm not but things will get better. Now Aaron will be home soon, go lay down in the bedroom and take a nap so you can play with him when he gets home." He watched her get up and expected her to go to her room. She still had her room and still napped in her room. But instead she smiled back at him and then walked in his room to lay down.

When she was out of sight and the door had closed he walked over to his jacket. He took out what he bought the day before and looked at it. He quickly closed the ring box and went to look for a hiding place. He was going to ask Lilly to marry him right after Sierra was born, maybe with a beautiful little girl looking at her she wouldn't say no. His plan was set in motion and nothing could go wrong now.

**TBC**

_Please review….I'm not done causing trouble for them….I just can't help myself…._


	11. Chapter 11: Will He Ever Learn

Disclaimer: I don't own them…really I don't.

_**Chapter 11: Will He Ever Learn?**_

Scotty looked up as Kite came in, hopefully to tell him that trial was now on. They had been postponed several times and Lilly was due in 2 weeks. He didn't want to be away from her when the time came. Kite walked over to their area. "Well Lilly, you're still here."

"Today is my last day until 6 weeks after Sierra decides to grace us with her presence."

He handed her a beautifully wrapped package. "I'm heading back to Washington, so I wanted to give you a gift now. And when she gets here, introduce you to our new temporary ADA."

Scotty looked up at Kite and rolled his eyes. "Her? Come on Kite, you promised."

"She is nothing like Natasha, I promise. I picked this one myself."

Lilly started putting her things in her bag. "Well I am leaving soon, so she better come now."

Kite looked toward the door and smiled. "And great timing, here she is." He motioned toward someone behind Lilly. "Bridgett come here and meet the detective you will be working with on the trial." She walked over and Lilly just saw red, leave it to Kite to bring in a beauty. Scotty had to go home to the beached whale every night. She could kill Kite right now. "Bridgett this is Scotty Valens."

She put her hand out and smiled. "Nice to meet you." She looked at the picture on his desk. "Your son detective?"

"Yes, his name is Aaron Scott."

"He is handsome like his daddy."

"Thank you." He was getting ready to introduce Lilly when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up. "Hey big brother, where's your work clothes?"

"Took the afternoon off to hang with my favorite girl here and her little boy. I am finishing the nursery today." He turned around. "Sophie, bring daddy's little squirt in so he can say hi and bye to daddy."

A girl that looked a lot like Scotty came around the corner and handed the little boy to Scotty. "This is my son Aaron, my brother Mike and my cousin Sophie. She watches Aaron during the day."

Bridgett looked over when Mike helped Lilly out of her chair. "I can get up Mike."

"Let me help, I am the one with manners in the family."

Bridgett smiled. "Looks like it's any day now."

"I wish, I actually have two weeks but today is my last day at work."

"Boy or girl?" She still had no idea who Lilly was other than Scotty's partner. Scotty jumped right in at telling her, not. Was Lilly's thought on the subject.

"This one is a girl, and my last. So I'm glad I got the boy first."

"Oh you and your partner each have sons?"

Scotty smiled. "Bridgett meet my partner here and at home, Lilly Rush. She is Aaron's mom."

The little boy held his arms out for Kite. He took the little boy. "Yep, someone likes his Uncle Jason."

Lilly smiled. "My son has great tastes in people, of course he likes his Uncle Jason. And if our co-workers were here right now he would be working the room." They all laughed.

Mike picked up Lilly's bag and Sophie took Aaron. He reached for Lilly and said his favorite word now. "Mommy."

Sophie smiled. "I know you love mommy, but she can hold you at home. Remember, I told you that she carries baby sister Sierra all the time now. In a couple of weeks she can put Sierra down and hold you."

He didn't like it but he grinned. "K, Soph."

She started to turn around. "Say bye to daddy so we can go, mommy is probably starving by now."

The little boy waved. "Bye daddy." and he blew him a kiss.

Kite kissed Lilly on the cheek. "Take care and I will come to see you when I get back. Maybe by then I can see Sierra too."

"Have a safe trip Kite." She looked at Scotty. "See you at home tonight." She started to walk out but after getting that look from Mike, Scotty caught up to her. Mike had talked to him about not holding back on affection in front of people.

Scotty caught up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Hey Lil, call me if you need me and I will come right home. I love you."

She was shocked but smiled anyway. "I will be fine. I love you too." One more kiss from her guy, and she left.

That evening Scotty noticed that Lilly was being distant toward him but he didn't say anything. They played with Aaron and then put him to bed. While they were watching television, usually a cuddle moment for her, she seemed to back away from him. Finally he had it. "Okay Lil, don't start the ice queen thing. What is wrong with you now?"

"Oh please pretend that you give a damn."

"Come on Lil, I love you and you know it. What is wrong now?"

"I saw how you looked at Bridgett today. You used to look at me that way, until I became a beached whale. So thinking of places to screw her yet? I can leave if you want to use your house, it is your house after all."

Scotty shook his head. How could he prove to her that he loved only her? "Lil, I didn't look at her any special way and you know it. I love you and like I told you before, you are beautiful to me. You are carrying my child, no one is more beautiful than you Lil."

"Oh yes, being helped out of chairs is so enticing. I'm sure I just keep turning you on over and over again, please try to hold yourself back. Scotty you barely touch me anymore."

"You keep backing away from me Lil. I want to touch you, I want to hold you but you won't let me. I can barely sleep since you started sleeping in your old room again. I just love you so much Lil, you have no idea how much." He looked over and saw the tears. "Come here baby."

"No Scotty, I'm ugly."

He got up from the couch and put his hand out to her. "Come on, it's bedtime and tonight if you go to your old room then I am too. We are sleeping together. We made love because you said you were fighting for me. We have slept together since then, until you pushed me away. I just want to be with you Lil."

"Or what? If I won't sleep with you then someone else will?"

"Don't start an argument Lil. You know I only love you. I only want you. Come on baby, let's go to bed. I don't want to hurt you, I just want to hold you close."

She finally gave in and slept in his bed with him. But she wouldn't let him see her without clothes on and he was frustrated. But he was not going to cheat on the woman he loved more than his own life. She was testing him and it wasn't going to happen.

The next afternoon Lilly got a call from Scotty saying that due to more trial motions he would have to stay late to work with Bridgett. It was something about the arrest they were questioning. She didn't believe him but at least she could leave. They weren't married.

After working for what seemed like days Scotty rubbed his eyes. "Want to walk to Jones' Tavern for a drink? We can read over this stuff there?"

"I know you just want to get home to Lilly. I miss my husband so much, he is flying in tomorrow. That is why I was cramming this in tonight, I want to spend his time here with him. I'm sorry, I didn't take into account that your wife is pregnant."

"We aren't married and lately we hardly speak. It's like she pushes me away."

"I did the same thing close to the end of my pregnancy. A woman that pregnant just does not feel sexy." She stood up and grabbed the files. "Let's go get a drink and then you can go home to your girl."

"Sounds good to me. Without her at work, I just miss her so much."

They walked into Jones' and headed to the bar. The owner smiled at Scotty. "So how is Lilly?"

"Well she is very irritable, you warned me but I didn't listen. Hey give me a beer and I'm getting Bridgett's, we are working."

Jones called a guy over. "This is Steve our new bartender. Steve this is Detective Valens I was telling you about. He used to come in with his partner all the time, she is a beauty. Now they are together and she is expecting their second child. But when they came in, women would call looking for Scotty here. I would lie and tell them that he was all over her and stuff like that, made them mad every time."

Steve laughed and walked off. They took their drinks and sat down.

Lilly was pacing, maybe she had pushed him away. She just wanted to be sure he loved her like she loved him and she pushed him away from her. Damn why was she so stupid? She called Scotty's cell and got voicemail. She wasn't surprised, they always turned phones off during trial prep. So she called the DA office and they said that Detective Valens and ADA Chennault had left already.

Lilly didn't know what to do so on a hunch she called Jones' Tavern. "Jones' this is Steve."

"Can I speak to Jones please?"

"_He is busy, can I help you?"_

"I was looking for Detective Valens. Can you see if he is there?"

Steve smiled, he thought about what Jones said and thought he would have some fun. _"Yep he is here, but I probably shouldn't call him to the phone. The lady that is all over him might not like getting interrupted." _He laughed and hung up when he heard the click.

Lilly didn't want to call any of her work friends, she didn't know what to do. She was crying and woke Aaron up and now he was crying. She could call Boss, he would take care of things. Maybe Mike would come over. That was it, she would call Mike.

Mike walked into his brother's house and saw Lilly clutching her son close to her side. She was still crying and holding her stomach. He kneeled in front of her. "Allie said to bring you home with me."

"No, I can't do that."

"Then you are going to Sophie's. We are going to take care of this, but you need your family right now. So get some things packed and I will drop you at Sophie's house. I called her and she is up waiting, we figured you wouldn't go home with me. So Allie sent some food and things you like for Sophie's house."

"I'm already packed, I don't care if I ever see that cheating brother of yours again."

"There has to be an explanation to all of it, he loves you Lil."

He carried their bags to the car and then came back for them. "Oh Scotty has the car seat in his car."

"And I have one in mine. Let's go." He drove her to Sophie's and after making sure she was settled he went to Jones' Tavern in search of his brother.

Mike walked into Jones' Tavern and saw Scotty sitting there with the woman he saw at their office, they were laughing and talking. She put her hand over Scotty's and even though they were brothers, he had grown to love Lilly like a sister. He had become very protective of her like a big brother should and he was about the kick the ass of the guy that hurt her.

Scotty saw Mike coming and he did not look happy. Mike grabbed Scotty and pulled him from the booth. "We are going to talk little brother."

Bridgett got up. "I'm going to go."

"Well since you caused Lil to pack up and leave my brother I guess your work is done. Women like you make me sick, get out of here."

Scotty looked at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"You are no man Scotty Valens, out with some whore while Lilly sits at home crying. She called here looking for you because your cell is off. Some guy told her you were making out with a woman and wouldn't get you to the phone. She left you and I don't blame her."

Scotty shook his head and pulled his brother to the bar. Steve and Jones were standing there talking. Jones looked at Scotty. "Hey something wrong Valens?"

"Did Lil call looking for me? I forgot to turn my phone on when I finished trail prep."

Jones looked over at Steve. "Did his girl call?"

"Damn was that your girl? Some woman called for you and I thought it would be funny so I told her that a woman was all over you. She hung up."

Jones hit him with the towel he was holding. "I said I did that when he was here with Lil."

Steve just looked at them. "Sorry man, it was just a joke."

Mike's phone rang and when he hung up he was extremely pale looking. "Come on Scotty let's go. That was Stillman, they have Lilly in an ambulance headed to the hospital. He said it doesn't look good. I hope a few hours with that woman was worth losing your best girl and maybe your daughter. How many times do you have to screw up to see what is in front of your face? I know she pushed you away but you fight for what is yours. Come on, I'll drive."

They arrived at the hospital and Scotty saw his boss, his coworkers and Sophie sitting there. Sophie was still crying. She jumped up and ran to Scotty. "I'm sorry, I tried to get her to calm down but she just kept crying. Said she didn't know what to do or where to go. I'm so sorry Scotty. Allie took Aaron home with her, he kept wanting his mommy."

"it's my fault, not yours."

Scotty saw Lilly's doctor come through the door. "There you are, we finally calmed her down. She is resting and the baby seems to be stabilizing. As soon as they are both okay we are going to have to take the baby, Lilly's blood pressure keeps shooting up. This might not be smart but go talk to her and see if you can calm her down long enough for us to do surgery on her."

By the time Scotty got to her room he was crying. He honestly didn't know what he had done but he messed up big time now. He was going to beg her, plead with her or whatever it took to get her back. He would never talk to another female again without Lilly present.

He opened the door to Lilly's room and saw his girl hooked up to all kinds of monitors. She had pushed him away and he didn't fight like hell to keep her. He didn't let her know he would fight for her no matter what. He stayed out drinking and talking, it was innocent enough but he hurt Lil. Scotty sat down by her bed. He couldn't tell if she was out of it or what but her eyes were closed.

Scotty sat down and put his hand on her stomach. "Stay with us Sierra, please stay with us. I love you baby girl, you make our family complete. I promise I will make it up to you and to mommy." He started crying so hard that Mike standing outside could barely understand him. Scotty laid his head down on Lilly's bed and with one hand on her stomach he held the other hand. "Lil, baby I am so sorry. I wasn't doing anything wrong, the new guy working there was pulling a prank. You pushed me away but I wasn't going anywhere, I swear Lil. I was going to come home and tell you that we need to be together forever. I want to marry you Lil, make our family an actual family." He paused and started crying harder, the words got stuck in his throat.

"Oh Lil, I am so sorry. I will spend my life making this up to you, showing you everyday how much I love you. Just stay with me baby, I can't lose you Lilly. You are my life." He laid his head down on their joined hands and continued to cry.

Suddenly he felt her hand move and he looked up She was looking at him but she was not smiling. "Please talk to me Lil."

"I loved you Scotty, no matter what you did I still loved you. I don't think I was asking too much for you to be faithful to me."

"I was faithful to you. I worked so hard to get you, why would I risk losing you? I'm not leaving your side for one second, I love you so much." He raised up and leaned down to kiss her. He was surprised when she let him kiss her.

The doctor came through the door. "Well it's time to go have a baby. Scotty you can wait in the waiting room."

"No, I want to be with Lil. Can I just sit and hold her hand? I promised her that I was staying by her side, don't make me break my promise."

"Okay, but it's not a pleasant sight."

"I don't care, I'm not leaving Lil."

The doctor smiled. "Okay well let's get you in a surgery gown while they do her surgery prep."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving her side."

She looked up. "Go Scotty and I will see you in there." He kissed her and watched them wheel her out.

In the recovery room he was still holding her hand. True to his word, he hadn't left her side. He saw the baby just before they took her to the nursery. The doctor said she was healthy and strong, but they almost lost Lilly and that scared him. He whispered to her not to leave him and the kids. She had made it this far.

He saw Lilly open her eyes and then she felt her stomach. "Scotty, the baby?"

"She's fine, a fighter like her mom." He kissed her. "I love you Lil. From now on you talk to me, no more jumping to conclusions. That wasn't even jumping, that was leaping. No one means more to me than you and the kids, remember that Lil."

She smiled. "You stayed with me?"

"From start to finish, I was there."

"I love you Scotty, I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"Well it's not allowed again. And we are going to talk about your last name when we get out of here."

When they went to take her to her room she told him to go check on the baby. He went to see their friends and his family at the nursery window. Mike smiled. "She looks like Lil."

"Yep, Sierra Lilly Valens. I'm a lucky man."

**TBC**

_I am glad their fighting is over…I couldn't take much more of their silliness. Review…it's not over yet…but we might get some smut and fluff in the next one…I'm tired of problems._


	12. Chapter 12: Our Family

_Disclaimer: I still do not own them._

**Chapter 12: Our Family**

The next day Lilly woke up, she felt very sore and just really wanted a cup of coffee. She saw Scotty sitting in the chair asleep, he was holding her hand. They didn't hold hands this much when they were dating. "Scotty."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey beautiful. You've been out a long time."

She looked at him and he had cleaned up and changed clothes. "Did you go home at all?"

"No, Mike brought me some clothes and I showered here. I promised I wasn't leaving you. Sophie and Mike brought the travel crib so Aaron could stay with us too, he is still sleeping. His booster seat is over there so he can eat with Kat and Boss get here with his breakfast."

"Thank you for staying here Scotty. I've been mean to you and I'm sorry, you had every right to turn to someone else. I guess I'm lucky you are here at all."

"Hey sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere ever. I love you Lil, more than anything I love you. I even requested a medical leave of absence while you are recovering." He sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss started turning passionate. Scotty pulled back. "Sorry baby, the doctor said 6 weeks."

"To kiss?"

"You know what I mean."

She laughed, oh he missed that laugh. "I know silly. It's going to be a long six weeks, a very long six weeks."

"With an infant and a baby under 2 years old, we will be busy. I need to thank you Lil, I have two beautiful children. And I have the one love of my life. But something is missing."

"Well they tied my tubes, sorry Scotty no more kids."

"This is missing." He pulled out the ring. "Lilly Rush, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Oh yes Scotty." He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. "We were going to just stay friends and share our kids."

He laughed. "Like that was really going to happen." He leaned down and kissed her.

As he was kissing Lilly he heard a loud. "Mommy."

Scotty smiled and got up off of the bed, and headed for the crib. He picked Aaron up and carried him to the bed. "Give mommy a kiss and then you little man are going to get cleaned up and dressed."

So he put Aaron on the bed and he kissed Lilly and then he smiled. "Mommy."

Scotty picked him up and started toward the bathroom. "You need to be ready when Aunt Kat and Uncle John gets here with your breakfast."

Just then a nurse put her head in the door. "Good morning Mrs. Valens."

Scotty was waiting for Lilly to correct her, but he didn't hear it. "Good morning."

"Do you feel like a visit from your daughter? She is hungry but we can bottle feed her again if you would like."

"No, bring her in. Her big brother is here and I want him to see her."

Scotty was giving Aaron a quick sink bath in the bathroom and getting him ready for the day. Mike was supposed to come and get him at lunch time, but Scotty wanted Aaron to have his time with Lilly too.

Scotty came out of the bathroom with Aaron when the nurse came back with Sierra. She placed her in Lilly's arms. "There you go Mrs. Valens. Do you need anything else?"

"Oh no thank you."

She looked over at Scotty. "Can I get anything for you Mr. Valens or anything for your son?"

He looked at his watch. "No thanks our friends are coming soon to bring breakfast and coffee for us and something for Aaron."

The nurse smiled. "He looks just like his daddy, but now Mrs. Valens you have one that looks like you."

Lilly smiled. "I guess you could say I'm lucky."

The nurse paused by the door. "I would say you are blessed. Ring if you need us Mrs. Valens."

After she left Lilly started feeding Sierra and Scotty sat down on the side of the bed holding Aaron. "Aaron this is your baby sister Sierra."

Aaron smiled and rubbed on the baby's foot. "My sis."

Scotty laughed. "I guess she has her first nickname. I noticed you didn't correct the nurse Mrs. Valens."

She smiled. "What's the point? I mean all of you are Valens, it just stands to reason that she would totally ignore anything my chart says and call me Mrs. Valens."

The baby finished eating and Lilly laid her down next to her after she burped. Scotty put Aaron on the bed beside the baby and he touched her foot again. Scotty watched him closely. "Remember what I told you Aaron? The baby is little and we have to be very gentle."

Aaron smiled at Scotty. "K, daddy." He continued to rub the baby's foot.

"Your sister is very pretty Aaron. She looks just like mommy." Aaron laughed. But he looked up when the door opened.

Aaron smiled when he saw who came through the door. And he put his arms up. "Kat."

Kat put her things down and picked Aaron up. "Who is Aunt Kat's favorite guy?"

Aaron laughed. "Me."

"That's right because it sure is not daddy or Uncle John and it really is not Uncle Nicky." She leaned down and kissed Lilly on the forehead. "What do you mean trying to check out on us? We are saving every bit of work for the next 6 weeks for you scaring us like that."

Lilly smiled. "Well I'm fine now. So did anyone bring me some coffee?"

Kat handed her a cup off of the tray. "Rocket fuel, your favorite. I checked and they said you could have it in small doses. I asked if you were breast feeding to see if you needed just plain coffee. But you can have one of these a day and that is it or you are going to have rocket baby."

Lilly nodded in Aaron's direction. "I hear you on that one."

Boss leaned down and kissed Lilly on the cheek. "She's beautiful just like her mom is." He looked at Scotty. "Your medical leave was approved, I told them that Lilly's doctor said she needed someone with her at all times after leaving the hospital."

"Thanks boss."

Kat put Aaron in his booster seat on a chair. She checked to make sure it was secure and then strapped him in and slid on the tray. "Look what Aunt Kat brought for her little man." She put a sippy cup of milk and some cheerios on the tray.

He looked up and smiled. "Tank you."

Kat turned around and laughed. "Lilly had to teach him that."

Lilly looked at all of them. "So everyone sit down and stay for awhile, you have time don't you?"

Kat sat down. "Oh sure, the guys can handle things. We brought gifts for the baby and something for Aaron but I won't get them out right now. He won't eat if I do."

Lilly smiled. "Okay, thank you. When I go home I want everyone to visit, it's going to be boring staying home for 6 weeks."

Kat smiled. "With two babies, it will not be boring."

The door opened slightly and Lilly saw Bridgett peak in. "I know I'm not the favorite around here, but can I come in for a few minutes?"

Lilly smiled. "You did nothing wrong, it was the mister here that turned off his phone. So I had to call the bar and then that new guy I guess thought it was funny. Jones played that stupid joke on women that Scotty dated for years."

Bridgett walked in with a man beside her. "This is my husband Timothy, he came to visit for this weekend. Next time he comes he is bringing the kids with him, we have three of them. Tim this is Scotty Valens and Lilly Rush, they are detectives. This is Lt. Stillman their boss and Detective Kat Miller. That handsome guy over there is Aaron Valens." He said hello to everyone and shook their hands. "I don't know your new baby's name."

Scotty picked her up and let them get a better look at his daughter. "This is Sierra Lilly Valens."

Tim smiled. "She is beautiful. Our girls are 7 and 6, then our son is 4. I hated leaving them with my mom this weekend but I missed Bridgett and with three kids you do not talk much." He looked around. "So can anyone recommend a good vacation spot?"

Lilly smiled. 'The Jersey Shore, Scotty can give you the information on the cabins. We have been there twice. The first time was nine months before I had Aaron and then we went again nine months ago, the place is powerful."

Bridgett cleared her throat. "Well next time the two of you take off for the Jersey Shore everyone will know what to expect in nine months."

Lilly shook her head. "Not us, thanks to my doctor."

Bridgett smiled. "Well I just wanted to say hi and see that you were okay."

Lilly smiled at her, yes she was nothing like Natasha. "I'm sorry that Scotty's brother came down hard on you, he is just really protective of me."

She smiled. "No apology needed, it was a big misunderstanding. It's good that Scotty's family is protective like that. Well we better go, I am off for 2 days and then I have to get ready for trial. Oh Scotty, we do need to meet one more time."

"I can run in for that, I'm off until she is better. I can get someone to come and stay with Lilly while we work though."

Lilly put her hand on his arm. "Just give her our address, she can come over and work with you there if you want. I know you and you would be calling every 15 seconds, so this is better."

Scotty took his card out of his pocket. He wrote on the back. "Our address and my cell number, just call when you are ready to work."

They left and then everyone left. Kat and John insisted on taking Aaron with them for awhile to give Scotty and Lilly some time alone. Then the nurse came in for Sierra. "Can we do anything else for you Mrs. Valens?"

"Can you put a sign on the door for no visitors for about an hour? I want to talk to my husband."

"We will do that." And she walked out with the baby. Then they heard something at the door, which had to be a sign being put up.

Lilly looked at Scotty and then she moved over as much as she could. "You look beat Scotty, lay down here beside me."

"Are you sure Lil?"

"Do you know how long it has been since you just held me? I miss it Scotty, I've been a bitch and you stayed with me. I just want to feel your arms around me." He didn't need to be persuaded. He kicked his shoes off and laid down beside her. After putting his arms gently around her, knowing she would be sore. He kissed her cheek and snuggled close.

"I love you so much Lilly. When they told me they were losing you, I cried so hard. I can't imagine my life without you."

"We were supposed to stay friends Scotty and now look at us."

He laughed repeating what he said last time she said that. "Like that was going to happen. We have been more than friends for so long Lilly, I can't remember when it changed. But I never want to live apart from you again."

Scotty kissed her deep and she was clinging to him. Then when they broke the kiss she smiled. "Oh gosh Scotty, 6 weeks really is too long."

"Maybe one day when the kids are bigger we can go back to the Jersey Shore, it's not like you can get pregnant again."

Lilly's eyes got wide and she shook her head. "Oh no, not the Jersey Shore. Something happens there and I will get pregnant."

"We were trying to get you pregnant the last two times."

"I know but still, I'm scared of that place." Scotty continued to hold her while they fell asleep.

**TBC**

_Review…I have another two chapters, maybe three with this one…._


	13. Chapter 13: Two Years Down The Road

_Disclaimer: I just really do not own them or I would share them with my friends out there… okay in all honesty, I wouldn't share Scotty._

**Chapter 13: Two Years Down The Road**

Scotty and Lilly sat at the table going through the paperwork for Aaron's preschool for the next day. Lilly looked over at Scotty. "Are you sure we should put him in school, he is still a baby? We have Sophie to watch them."

"He is not a baby, just mommy's baby and he wants to go to school. Lil, he is ready to be a big boy. Sophie will still have Sierra for awhile anyway. Once she gets her degree and starts working, she won't have time to babysit."

Lilly got up and stretched. "Well I am checking on the kids and then going to bed. We have to get up early to get him to preschool and her to Sophie's."

"Okay babe, I'll be there soon."

The next morning they rushed around but they got everyone ready and out the door in plenty of time. They pulled into the preschool and got out of the car. Lilly was still unsure about her baby going to school. But Scotty was right, she had to let go sometime. So the Valens family entered the school.

Aaron's teacher came over and kneeled down in front of Aaron. "I'm Mrs. Barker, what is your name?"

"I'm Aaron Valens, nice to meet you."

She smiled. "You have nice manners Aaron. Can you tell me who brought you today?"

"My daddy Scotty Valens, my mommy Lilly Rush and my sister Sierra Valens. My mommy and daddy are cops. They are not married either." Lilly turned very red, he had been saying that a lot lately.

She stood up and shook hands with them. "Very nice to meet both of you." When she shook Lilly's hand she noticed the ring. "Oh beautiful ring."

Lilly smiled. "Thank you. Now you have our emergency numbers if we are needed. All of our coworkers are listed, our Boss is at the precinct most of the time and Aaron's Uncle Mike or cousin Sophie."

She took the paper from Lilly and looked at it. "Well there are a lot of people that could pick him up if we need them to. Don't worry about him, he will be fine."

Scotty knelt down and hugged Aaron. "You be a good boy today, okay?"

"Yes sir."

He took Sierra so Lilly could hug Aaron and then Aaron looked closely at Lilly. "Don't cry mommy, I'm a big boy now. But I love you lots."

"I know, mommy's big boy. I love you lots too. Uncle Will is off today so he is coming to get you, he wanted to take you out for your first day of school. You behave and tell Uncle Will thank you."

"Yes mommy." He hugged her again and then she left with Scotty.

After dropping Sierra off they finally got to work. Kat looked at them when they walked in. "Those eyes look like the eyes of a mommy the first day of school."

Lilly smiled. "He is so grown up, where did my baby go? He brought up the fact we are not married thing again."

"Lil, you have been engaged for two years. It's time to commit sweetie."

"I know and I want to but we have been so happy."

"Get married and we will help with the kids for a weekend while the two of you go away."

Lilly walked toward the break room, she saw Scotty sitting with a cup of coffee. He looked up and smiled. 'You okay Lil?"

"I think we need to do something special next weekend to celebrate Aaron's first week of school."

"And what would that be?"

"Get married."

He put his cup down and just looked at her. "You want to get married?"

"Yes."

"I'm thrilled but why now?"

"With him going to school and next year it will be Sierra's turn, it will be easier if their parents are married. Plus we are together and a family, I am the only one not a Valens. I would like to be a Valens."

"I would love for you to be a Valens."

"We have been engaged long enough Scotty, it's time to get married. Kat said they would help with the kids so we could go away for a couple of days."

"Want to go to the Jersey Shore? I mean you can't get pregnant now."

She smiled. "That is kind of like our place, isn't it?"

"First time we made love Lil. It will always be our spot. That was when I decided I wanted to live the rest of my life with you, one way or another. I lied to you then, I loved you back then just like I do now."

She smiled and nodded. "Yep, I lied too. So Friday night we get married and then on Monday he can go to school with married parents. He will really have something to tell then."

Will walked in the break room. "Am I interrupting something? I just came in to ask if you want me to drop Aaron off here or at home?"

Lilly turned around. "Here is fine, they check id's at the school for pick up. Hey Scotty and I are getting married Friday evening."

"I can take Aaron to school on Monday morning if you want to take the weekend and go away. If Sophie keeps the kids, her house is on my way in."

Scotty smiled. "Then we could stay there until Monday afternoon."

"Were are you going?"

Lilly smiled. "The Jersey Shore."

Will turned toward the door and laughed. "Well just remember William is a great name."

"My tubes were tied Will, not going to happen."

"That place does it to you Lil, and just remember William is a great name." She laughed as he walked out. It didn't matter that she didn't have family, their co-workers had been family to their children. They were all aunts and uncles to Aaron and Sierra. Lilly felt very luck all the time.

Scotty walked over to his fiancée and whispered in her ear. "What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am that you agreed to father my child, it gave me a family."

That evening Lilly was cleaning up Sierra from dinner when Scotty looked over and noticed Aaron was fidgeting. "Are you finished with your dinner Aaron?"

"Yes sir."

"You have something to say to mommy?"

He looked at her and smiled. She saw Scotty in those big beautiful eyes every time she looked at her son. "Dinner was good mommy, thank you."

"You're welcome little man."

He laughed and looked at Scotty. "I like it when she says that."

Scotty smiled at his son. "You go watch television while I help mommy in here. Then we need to have an adult talk, okay?"

Aaron nodded and then walked over to Scotty. "Did I do something bad daddy?"

Scotty hugged his son, he was so thankful everyday for his family. "No son, this is a good talk." He nodded and then walked in the living room.

Aaron looked up when his parents came in and he laughed as Sierra came in toddling after them. "Did I walk like that when I was little?" He always acted like he was so grown up.

Lilly smiled. "Yes you did. But now you are a big boy."

Scotty sat down on the couch and put Aaron on his lap. "So how was school today?"

"It was fun, my teacher is real nice. We had to tell everyone our mommy and daddy's names and what they did. My friends said it is really cool that my mommy and daddy are cops. Everyone liked Uncle Will too. Then he took me for ice cream after school. I like Uncle Will."

"We like Uncle Will too Aaron. What we wanted to talk to you about is this weekend. Mommy and I are going out of town. You and Sierra will be staying with Aunt Sophie, then Uncle Will said he can take you to school on Monday. Mommy and I will pick you up at school on Monday."

He looked sad, he hated it when they had to go out of town. But they never stayed for several days. "Why are you and mommy going out of town?"

"Mommy and I are getting married on Friday, then we are going on a trip called a honeymoon. We will be back on Monday."

Aaron smiled. "Mommy will be Lilly Valens?"

"Yes, do you like that?"

"I do like that. Where are you and mommy going on your trip?"

Lilly smiled at her son. "We are going to the Jersey Shore, our favorite place."

His face fell and he hopped off of Scotty's lap. "I'm going to play in my room before bedtime."

Lilly caught up to her son and sat down on the floor to talk to him. "Why are you upset about the Jersey Shore?"

"Uncle Nick told me that you got me and Sierra at the Jersey Shore. We don't need another baby."

"Well I is going to have a talk with Uncle Nick. But we aren't going to get anymore babies, okay? But why don't you want another one?"

"Travis at school, his mommy just had a baby. She won't take him to school or pick him up. They quit going to the park. I'm your little man."

Lilly held him close. "You will always be special to me, do you want to know why? I never planned on telling you this and you might be too little, but maybe you will understand."

"What mommy?"

"When I decided to have you, your daddy was just my partner at work and my best friend. We didn't live with your daddy at first, but then he missed you so much. We decided to come and live with daddy, but he was still my friend. But doing things together with you, we realized we really did love each other. You are the reason that we are getting married, that makes you so special. I didn't have a family before I had you. Now I have you, your daddy and Sierra. That means you will always be so special to me. No one can ever change that. Do you understand?"

"Yes mommy. Can I go play now?"

"Are we okay?"

"Yes mommy." He hugged Lilly and then went to his room.

Lilly smiled at Scotty. "We are talking to Nick tomorrow about what he says to Aaron."

Scotty laughed and then picked up Sierra to play with her.

"And then we are planning our wedding before you back out."

She snuggled close to Scotty on the couch who was holding Sierra on his lap. "I'm not backing out.

**TBC**

_Review…..review…..I have one or two more chapters to go on this one…._


	14. Chapter 14: The Valens Family Grows

_Disclaimer: I just wished I owned them…then I would be rich._

**Chapter 14: The Valens Family Grows**

Scotty was trying to unlock the door of their cabin but he was having a difficult time. He had their suitcase in one hand and he had Lilly with her back pushed up against the door. He laughed at the situation. "Sweetheart, you have to move if I am going to get the door open. I can't do anything when you are pushed up against me."

Lilly giggled at her husband's dilemma and stepped behind him. She pushed her front into his back and moved her hands to the front of his pants. She had his pants unsnapped and unzipped before he got the door open. Then she whispered in his ear. "Is this better honey? I'm not in front of you anymore."

He opened the door and pulled her in. He dropped the suitcase on the floor along with the keys. He locked the door and then pushed her up against it. Lilly was hardly prepared for the instant assault on her mouth and body. Her clothes left her body faster than ever. Scotty started kissing his way down her body and ended up on his knees. "We could go to the bedroom Scotty."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Don't bother me, I'm busy." But she pulled him back up. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm not like I was before Sierra, I'm not thin like I was."

"You are beautiful Lil and here you are not going to hide under the covers like you do at home. I love you baby and you are beautiful to me. That will never change."

"But Scotty, you fell in love with me before I had surgery. That left a scar, an ugly scar."

Scotty picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. He took his clothes off and laid down beside her. He kissed her. "I made love to an angel and I got an angel in return, I love little Sierra. That scar is not ugly and it's not even that big." He moved down and kissed her scar. "I love you Lil, your heart and your soul. The fact that you are beautiful is just added to what you are. Nothing will ever make you ugly in my eyes Lil."

She smiled. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." He kissed his way up her body and then kissed her lips. "I love you Scotty."

"I love you so much Lil." No more words were spoken while he made love to her over and over again throughout the night.

The next morning when they woke up Scotty kissed her. "I fall in love with you more everyday Lil, didn't know that was even possible."

"I love you too Scotty." They made love again before going out for breakfast.

They were eating breakfast when an older couple walked by and smiled at them. They noticed that this couple was holding hands. "Lil, that is going to be us one day. So many years later and still in love."

"How do you know Scotty?"

"You should know the answer to that Lil, there will never be anyone else for me."

When they were sitting on the beach Scotty started kissing her on the neck. She laughed. "Good thing I can't get pregnant again."

On Monday morning Aaron walked into school holding the hand of his 'Uncle' Will. He loved all of his aunt and uncles, the blood related ones and the honorary ones. But everyone could tell that Will is clearly his favorite. Mrs. Barker saw them and came over smiling. Aaron always talked to everyone about his teacher's pretty smile. "Good morning Aaron. I hope you had a good weekend." Then she smiled at Will. "Good morning Detective Jeffries, I hope Aaron's parents are not ill."

Will smiled at her. "No ma'am. I think Aaron wants to tell you where they are and about what happened this weekend."

She pulled a small chair over and sat down. "Want to tell me something Aaron?"

"My mommy and daddy got married on Friday, they are on the honeymoon. They will be back today and they are coming to get me at school."

"I bet you are happy, I know you really wanted them to get married."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well I don't think it mattered really, we are a family. But I just wanted mommy to be a Valens too and now she is."

"Well let's make a special picture today and you can give it to them as a gift. Would you like that?"

"Yes ma'am."

She stood up and put her hand out. "How about you come with me and let your uncle get to work."

He took her hand and then looked up at Will. "Bye Uncle Will and thank you sir."

"You're welcome son. Now your mom and dad will be back around 1:00, if you need anything before that you call me or Uncle John."

"Yes sir, I will be fine. Mrs. Barker is real nice."

"I know she is Aaron." He tilted his hat to Mrs. Barker. "You have a nice day ma'am."

"You too Detective Jeffries."

Lilly and Scotty got back to town earlier than planned. When they got into their house she smiled. "We have time to unpack before picking up the kids."

He kissed her. "We have time to make love and take a shower before picking up the kids. So do you want to unpack or do you like my idea better?"

"I can unpack later, I like your idea better." She walked off. "Let's go get in the shower, combine the two."

"I love how your mind works Lil."

That afternoon Lilly and Scotty had already picked up Sierra and they were walking into the school to get Aaron. Lilly walked into his room followed by Scotty who was carrying Sierra. Aaron jumped up and went to hug his mom. "I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too love bug."

He laughed. "You called me that when I was little." It always made her smile when he acted like he was not little anymore, so grown up for 3 years old. But still her precious baby.

Aaron hugged his dad next. "Hi daddy, I made you a picture for a gift."

"Well let's see it."

They saw Aaron's teacher coming to the door. She smiled at them and put her hand out to Lilly first. "Congratulations Mrs. Valens."

"Thank you."

She shook hands with Scotty. "And to you too Mr. Valens. Aaron has been talking all day about his mom and dad getting married, I know he was excited." She smiled at the little girl. "Hi Sierra, I will have you class next year."

"No, stay with Aunt Sophie."

Lilly laughed. "She is not as outgoing as her brother, but I'm sure she will adjust."

"We have a program where kids coming to school next year can come for half days in the spring, you might want to check into it. She would get to be here with Aaron and I am sure it would make it easier for her. I know he just loves his sister very much."

Scotty looked at Sierra. "Would you like to come to school with big brother one day?"

"Yes and Aunt Kat come too?"

Scotty started to say no but Lilly put her hand on his arm. "Aunt Kat might want to come when we drop you off with Aaron, but she has to work with mommy and daddy."

Aaron came back with his backpack and his picture. He handed it to Lilly. "Look mommy, it's all of us. Mrs. Barker helped me write Valens Family on it."

Lilly took it and then hugged him. "I will have to frame that and hang it up. You are such a good artist."

"Thank you mommy."

Mrs. Barker smiled at Aaron. "I have to go say goodbye to the other kids now. You have a good evening and I will see you tomorrow." Then she stood to say goodbye to Lilly and Scotty. "Your son has wonderful manners, many parents comment on how grown up he is. Whatever you are doing stay with it, he is going to be a wonderful young man someday."

They both thanked her and smiled.

About a month after their honeymoon, Lilly woke up one morning extremely sick to her stomach. Scotty got up when he heard her throwing up in the bathroom. "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Scotty, I feel really bad."

"Get back in bed and I will tell Boss you are taking a sick day. I will take the kids with me, you rest. Call me if you get worse." He helped her back into bed and then went to get the kids up.

Scotty took Aaron into Scotty after dropping Sierra off, he wanted to talk to Mrs. Barker. When they walked in she came over to them. "Good morning Aaron, are you with just daddy today?"

"Yes ma'am my mommy is real sick." He looked up at his dad. "Bye daddy, tell mommy I love her."

"I will Aaron. Uncle John or Uncle Will might pick you up today."

"Okay, you check on mommy for me."

"I will check on mommy. Bye now Aaron." The little boy walked off to join his friends.

"I hope your wife will be okay."

"I'm sure it's just a stomach bug or something. But if I have to take her to the doctor then someone will pick him up for me."

"We have our list and we know most of the people that can come to get him. We haven't met his Aunt Kat yet."

"She works with us, not technically family." He smiled. "You probably knew that, he has a lot of extended family."

"Nothing wrong with that. You have a good day and give your wife my best please."

"Thank you."

Scotty spent the day worried about Lilly and then three days later it seemed like she was worse, not better. He walked into Stillman's office. "Boss, I'm taking Lil to the doctor if I have to force her to go. I just called her and she is worse, she is now crawling to the bathroom. I should have stayed at home with her, can you get Aaron for me today?"

"You go take care of Lil, one of us will get Aaron."

"If Nick goes please remind him that conversation is limited as far as where babies come from."

He laughed. "Will do. Now go home to your wife."

Scotty got home and finally talked Lilly into going to the emergency room. When the doctor came in with her test results they were both shocked. Then he explained that tubes can come untied.

Nine months later the Valens family welcomed John Rush Valens and Katrina Nicole Valens to their family. Aaron was looking forward to the start of a new school year after the summer was over. He was going into the 4 year old class and Sierra would be in the 3 year old class next door. He smiled when he saw his new brother and sister for the first time. Lilly and Scotty watched as he tenderly touched them. "Welcome to the Valens family babies."

Sierra giggled when she saw them. "I love our new babies."

Scotty smiled at Lilly. "Well it looks like we are moving to a bigger house."

**TBC**

_Review….I have two more chapters to this story, should have them up soon depending upon how work goes._


	15. Chapter 15: Married 10 Years

Disclaimer…yep don't own them

_A/N: Did I promise to keep them problem free?? I didn't think so….and so it starts again….._

_**Chapter 15: Married 10 Years**_

There was silence in the squad room while everyone was finishing up paperwork on their latest case. Plus lately Lilly and Scotty just didn't have much to say to each other. Will looked at his phone when it rang, it was Aaron Valens. He got up and walked in Stillman's office, closed the door and then answered it. "Jeffries."

"_Uncle Will, are you close to mom and dad?"_

"No, I'm in your granddad's office." The kids had started several years before calling Stillman granddad instead of Uncle John, no one seemed to mind so it stuck.

"_I need to talk to you and granddad, it's important."_

"Son are you crying?"

"_Not anymore, that is Sierra. We are between classes right now but please Uncle Will I need to see you and granddad."_

"Okay, I will tell your mom and dad that we are taking you out after school and then we can talk."

"_Make sure you bring granddad too."_

"We will see you after school. Tell Sierra it will be okay."

"_Thank you Uncle Will." _He hung up.

"John something is wrong with them. First they hardly speak to each other and now this."

Stillman nodded. "I've noticed it too. I'll tell them we are taking the kids out for a surprise to celebrate the first week of school."

"Okay John, we can take them for pizza and talk."

Stillman walked out of his office but made sure he waited for awhile, he didn't want them to think the phone call was related to this. He looked at Will. "Did you take care of that forensics thing Will?"

"Sure did John."

Then he walked over to the Valens' area. They both looked up when he walked over to them. "I was wondering if you would mind Will and I picking Aaron and Sierra up after school? We kind of wanted to celebrate their first week of school, like we always did. But then we had to wait for this case to end."

They looked at each other but Scotty answered. "No Boss, that's fine."

"We will get them home early, it's not a school night but I know you like them in early anyway."

Lilly smiled at her boss and Scotty just wished she would smile at him, but not lately. "We don't worry when they are with you anyway."

"Well it's kind of been a thing for us to take them for pizza, and we thought tonight would be good. I'll call Aaron later and tell him to let Sierra know." Then he walked off.

Later that afternoon Will and Stillman met Aaron and Sierra at their school. Will laughed. "Hard to believe that our little Aaron and Sierra are in junior high school now, she is so smart with skipping a grade and all."

Stillman shook his head. "She's a go-getter like her mother."

They saw the kids walking toward them, it looked like a younger version of Lilly and Scotty. They both hugged their granddad and their uncle. They all got in the car and nothing was said about the home situation until they got seated at the pizza place.

Stillman looked across at Aaron who was sitting with Will. "Okay, what's going on? Well besides the obvious, since your parents don't really talk at work much."

Sierra started crying, he handed her a tissue and then Aaron spoke. "Mom and dad are getting a divorce. One of them sleeps on the couch all the time, they glare at each other all the time, the twins are always upset and mom talked to Aunt Sophie about divorcing dad."

Will looked over at the young boy. "Do you know what caused it?"

Sierra was crying but she answered. "Daddy doesn't love mom anymore and he is messing around on her. Why would he do that to our mom? She always loved him so much, I hate dad."

Stillman looked over at Will and then hugged Sierra close to him. "I'm sure your dad wouldn't do that to your mom, he has always loved her. Before Aaron was born they loved each other, they just didn't admit it. Are you sure?"

Sierra nodded. "She told Aunt Sophie that he is messing around on her, that he did it before and he is doing it again. He stays out late and then comes in smelling like booze. I hate my dad right now."

Will leaned over to Aaron. "I know your parents have always loved each other. Have you talked to them?"

"What would I say Uncle Will? I mean how do you tell your dad things would be better if he would just go away. He always taught us to respect mom, above anything else or anyone else you must always respect mom. Well he is not respecting mom right now. I agree with Sierra, I hate dad right now. He is hurting mom, she cries a lot at night when he is gone."

Stillman still comforted Sierra. "How about if your Uncle Will and I talk to your mom and dad?"

She nodded. "Can I come and stay with you granddad or Aunt Kat? Things are so sad at my house."

"We will work it out, I promise."

That night they brought the kids home. Lilly was on the couch watching a movie with JR and Katy, both of them had become momma's kids. Aaron sat down but Sierra walked to her room. Lilly turned around. "Sierra aren't you going to tell me goodnight?"

"Where is dad?"

Lilly shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Exactly what I thought. I can't do this right now mom. Goodnight." She slammed her door.

Aaron got up and went to the couch. He leaned down and kissed Lilly's cheek. "It's okay mom, she is just upset about dad. JR and Katy, you come with me because the adults need to talk."

So the kids got up and went with Aaron to his room.

Stillman sat down but Will got on his phone. He could tell Scotty had been drinking. _"Valens."_

"It's Will, I'm at your house and you better be here in 30 minutes or less."

"_Are Lil and the kids okay?"_

"Oh act like you care. Get your sorry ass home now." He hung up.

Stillman looked over at Lilly. "What is going on Lil? The two of you were so happy and now we have Aaron and Sierra coming to us all upset. They said you are divorcing Scotty, they are both mad at him. Sierra said he is going out on you. Tell me what happened here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and then started crying. "I don't know John. About 6 months ago he just stopped coming home some nights, and when he does come home he sleeps on the couch. It just all fell apart."

Scotty walked in and they could tell he had been drinking. Will just shook his head. "What is wrong with you man?"

"Well at least I'm trying to live a little."

"What about your wife and kids?"

"Well let's see, my wife is divorcing me and my kids hate me. So what is the point in being here?"

Stillman looked at Scotty. "Okay, you have a chance to fix this thing here. Are you messing around on Lilly?"

"No, not like she would believe that. I would never do that, but she is leaving me anyway."

"Well I have your answer, something I should have done instead of walking away from my marriage. Both of you are on paid leave of absence for three weeks. Do not even call work. I will take the twins, Will can take Aaron and Kat will take Sierra. We will make sure they see each other in that time. I want the two of you to go somewhere and talk. Go away from here and just talk. Try to work things out. You might be suffering but those kids are being dealt a worse hand."

Lilly didn't say anything but Scotty nodded. "Okay, we can do that. What do you say honey?"

She didn't smiled but she nodded. "I will give it a try."

Stillman nodded. "Well tomorrow you make reservations and go somewhere. I will come and get the kids at noon, they can spend the day with me. Then tomorrow night I will take Aaron to Will's and Sierra to Kat's. The twins like staying with old granddad anyway." Lilly and Scotty both nodded.

Will went and knocked on the kids doors, all four of them came out. Katy looked at the couch. "Wow, dad's home and it's still Friday night." Lilly started crying and ran to the bedroom.

Stillman motioned for all of the kids to come over and sit down. Scotty got up. "I better check on Lil, see you tomorrow John." He nodded and Scotty walked off.

The kids sat down on the couch. "Tomorrow at noon I am coming to get all of you. Pack a lot of clothes but if you need to come home for something then we can do that. Your mom and dad are going away for 3 weeks. Aaron you will be staying with Will, Sierra you will be staying with Kat and guess where you guys get to stay?"

Katy rolled her eyes. "I am not staying with Uncle Nick, he is worse to be around than dad and that is bad."

Stillman laughed. "You guys are staying with me. Can you stomach staying with old granddad for a few weeks?"

JR laughed. "That would be great granddad but I will miss Aaron and Sierra."

"We will make sure you see each other. I bet you will miss your mom and dad too, won't you?"

Katy shrugged her shoulders. "We will miss mom, but dad is never home anyway. He is pissed off all the time when he is home, no we won't miss dad." She didn't know that Scotty heard her words and made the decision he would fix his family.

He walked to the closed bathroom door and knocked. "Lil, are you okay?"

She opened the door and glared at him. "Oh sure I'm fine. My Boss and one of my friends had to come over and force you to spend any time with me at all. I know I'm getting older Scotty, not quite the younger woman you married. But people do get older, I wish you would have told me then that this is only going to last until you lost interest in me."

"I never lost interest you in you Lil. It was the other way around. We are going away tomorrow and we are going to do whatever it takes to fix this and fix us."

"Sex isn't the answer Scotty and besides I'm the one doing without that anyway."

"I was not lying out there Lil, I'm not messing around on you. I have not had sex with any woman besides you since a year before Aaron was born, I just wouldn't do that to you Lil."

"What happened to us Scotty?" She started crying.

"I don't know Lil, I just don't know."

"Can we even fix it?"

"I hope so, I guess time away will help."

"And then when we get back it all goes to hell again? We can't do that to our kids, they will hate us."

"They hate me Lil, they love you. You are here for them and I am the only failing the family. Let me go talk to the kids and then you can go tell them goodnight."

"Okay."

Scotty walked out of the bedroom and saw the kids sitting on the sofa, except for Sierra she was in the double recliner. It had been a Christmas gift to Lilly and Scotty from the kids, they always sat in the recliner together. Then they started cuddling up in this one, lately though they didn't.

He sat down by Sierra and just looked at his kids. "I owe all of you a big apology and your mom too. I want to talk to all of you for a minute."

Katy got up and just glared at her dad. "Save it, I don't want to hear anything you have to say Scotty."

He felt like he deserved that, but he was shocked when Aaron got up. "Katrina Nicole, you get back here this second. You apologize to dad for calling him by his name. Mom wouldn't allow that and you know it."

She sat back down. "Sorry dad."

"I guess I deserve anything you guys feel about me. Your mom seems to want to give me another chance and I'm asking you to do that same. I have let all of you down so much and I just didn't realize it until now. I love your mom very much and I love all of you. In three weeks when we come back things will be better, I promise."

Aaron scooted up on the couch. "Dad, what happened?"

"I just lost sight of what I was supposed to be doing here. Usually your mom keeps me on track, I guess she just got tired of it. But it's never happening again. I want my family back. Well that is all I have to say, your mom wants to say goodnight. So I guess I will see you guys in the morning."

He got up and started walking toward the bedroom, the kids all looked at each other. Aaron got up. "Dad, wait a minute." He walked over and put his arms around his dad's neck. Scotty wanted to cry, it had been months since Aaron even talked to his dad. "I love you dad."

Scotty embraced his son and felt the tears run down his face. "I love you too Aaron." Then Aaron walked back to the sofa.

Sierra hugged her dad and then JR hugged him. But Katy just walked over and looked at him. "I like you a little more dad, but I will see what you are like when you get back. I'm not as easy as they are."

He smiled. "Sierra might look like your mom and you look more like me, but my love are the exact image of your mother. I wouldn't have it any other way. I promise to make you proud of me again."

She put her finger up. "Like I said dad, three weeks and we will see." She sat back down by her twin brother.

The kids looked up when Lilly came out. She sat down with Sierra on the recliner. "Kids your dad is really trying to make things better here. I'm willing to give it a try, I'm just asking you to do the same."

Katy got up. "I'll go get your pillow and blanket for you so I can make up the couch."

Lilly stood up. "I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight."

Katy crossed her arms. "Then he can make his own bed on the couch."

"Your dad is not sleeping on the couch either." She walked around and kissed all of her kids. "Goodnight, I do love you guys."

They all said goodnight to Lilly. Scotty watched through the door and the kids all hugged and kissed her with ease and they were almost like robots with him. He had to fix his family, he realized how much he ached with the love he felt for them.

Lilly didn't say anything when she reentered the bedroom. She put on her pajamas and got in bed. Scotty turned out the lights and got in bed with her. He pulled her close and felt tremendous relief when she didn't pull away. "Lil, can this marriage be saved?"

"I don't know Scotty, I really don't know."

**TBC**

_Leave me some of them reviews…you know I like em. (My daughter would be al over my butt for grammar like that. ROFL)_


	16. Can This Marriage Be Saved?

_Disclaimer….nope…don't own them_

_A/N: This story is going to take more chapters than I thought….it seems like when I have a plan the characters up and change it on me….I am just the writer, so hey I gotta do what I'm told._

**Chapter 16: Can This Marriage Be Saved?**

Lilly smiled as Scotty unlocked the cabin door. "So why here Scotty?"

"We came here to start our family, build our family and now we are here to save our family."

"What if we can't Scotty? I mean, what if it's too late?"

"Then we will find that out too, but we have three weeks to spend together and sort things out. This is the best place to do that, it's our place Lil."

They walked in but it wasn't like last time, or the time before that….or really even the time before that. Lilly walked around and looked at their cabin, it had become their cabin. They made Aaron here just because she wanted a baby and Scotty wanted her. They made Sierra here because she just could not get sex with Scotty out of her mind and wanted him again, plus she wanted another baby. Then that magical honeymoon, and they made JR and Katy during that magical weekend. But Lilly worried, what if the magic was gone? What if they were over? What if she lost Scotty forever? The tears began to fall.

Scotty came out of the bedroom where he had taken their suitcases. He saw Lilly walking around and he saw the tears on her face. He tried to hold her but she pushed him away. "I'm going to take a nap Scotty, I've got a bit of a headache."

He nodded and watched her walk off. He sat down on the couch and didn't really feel anything until the wetness of his tears fell from his face. "He couldn't lose Lilly or the kids, he loved them so much. Lilly owned his heart, he gave it to her years ago. He would be useless without her and the kids. He thought about when she first wanted a baby and he wanted to give her one. He had no idea just how much that one child had come to mean to him. He loved all of his kids, but Aaron was just a special boy. He had always been smart for his age like all of the kids but there was just something about Aaron, he was very proud of his son.

Lilly laid on the bed after taking some pain medicine for her head. She could not even imagine losing Scotty. The last 6 months had been brutal for her. They hardly spoke, he stayed out all the time, one of them slept on the couch and they hadn't made love in 6 months. She missed her husband and she missed the man she fell in love with. They were no longer friends or partners, she wanted it back so bad. But now there was a trust problem, and she wanted to get that fixed. Finally she drifted off to sleep but not before more tears hit the pillow.

Scotty went in the bedroom and looked at Lilly, the tears fell harder. "I will win back your love babe, I promise I will." He changed into shorts and a tee shirt then went out to take a walk. He went to the little gift shops lining the beach and saw one that made door signs. He looked at all of them and then found one he liked. The last name on a banner and then the other names hung down from it.

The owner of the shop came over. "Find one you like sir?"

"I like this one. Names can be added if needed?"

"You and the wife not done adding to your family yet?"

Scotty smiled. "When we think we are done, we find out we aren't. So I just want to be sure."

"Names can be added, I can give you an order form that you can send for another name plaque and then you can add it to the bottom yourself. So write down exactly how you want the plaque to look and I can have it made in an hour for you. Just write your last name then in the order of how you want the names on the sign. I will make a separate one for each family member, unless you want you and your wife on one."

"That is how I want it." So he got busy writing it down. When he was finished he looked at it and smiled. Wow, what a family he had. He looked at the paper again. This is how it looked.

**THE VALENS FAMILY**

**Scotty and Lilly**

**Aaron Scott**

**Sierra Lilly**

**John Rush**

**Katrina Nicole**

The owner looked at the paper. "Wow, you have a house full there."

Scotty laughed. "The last two are twins but JR is a few minutes older than Katy, we need to give him that much at least. He is more quiet than Katy so, this gives him something."

"It will be done in an hour, you can pay for it when you pick it up." Scotty thanked him and then walked on to another shop. He wanted to get something for each one of the kids but they could do that together later. He went to get something to eat and then after about an hour he went back and picked up his sign.

Scotty entered the cabin expecting to see Lilly up but she was still asleep. Kat mentioned something to him about Lilly getting a prescription for headaches, a co-worker should not have been the one to tell him that. But that was his fault. He laid the sign down _on the table by the bed and then wrote out a note for her._

_Lil,_

_Took a walk on the beach and will sit out there for awhile. Please join me when you wake up._

_I love you,_

_Scotty_

He went and found a nice quiet spot on the beach and just sat down. He watched the water and the waves, he did a lot of thinking. He just didn't come to any conclusions.

Lilly woke up and saw the note and then she saw the sign he had made. She smiled, well at least he is hopeful. She went in the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She thought to herself. Looking at her everyday, no wonder he stays gone all the time. Her youthful looks were a thing of the past, at least she thought so. She washed her face and then changed into shorts and a tee shirt. She went out of the door in search of Scotty.

Scotty looked up and saw Lilly coming and then he saw another woman approaching him also. Lilly had better not turn back. Maybe the other woman was just walking past him on the way to somewhere else. He hoped anyway, he never cheated on Lilly but she never believed him either.

She stopped and smiled. "So are you here alone? You don't have to be you know?"

Lilly hesitated and then Scotty smiled in her direction. "There is my wife now, please excuse us." She gave Lilly a nasty look but walked on.

Lilly walked over and didn't sit down by Scotty. She sat down between his legs and leaned back in his arms. She used to do that all the time, she called it their G-rated cuddle time in front of the kids. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I've missed this so much Scotty. I saw the sign, thank you."

He couldn't hold the tears, they just started flowing. He hated it but he just loved her so much. "I've been an idiot Lil, you have every right to divorce me. But I promise to never go out without you again, Sophie was tired of me staying over anyway. She threatened to kick my ass."

"You've been sleeping at Sophie's? She didn't say anything."

"I asked her not to and it was killing her. She wanted to tell you but I was so dumb. I told her if you were going to accuse me of cheating then let you think I was. I love you so much Lil, this hurts so damn bad."

Lilly made the decision right there. She loved Scotty and it had been too long without him. She turned around and kissed him. "I love you Scotty, I don't want a divorce. I had to know if you were just going to let me do it and you never said you didn't want a divorce."

They kissed again and then she turned back around and sat down again. He pulled her close and started kissing her neck. She moved her head over to the side so he could get better access to her most sensitive spots. He rubbed his hands over her nipples and felt them harden. "Can I make love to you Lil? Please let me make love to you, it's been so long and I just need to feel you right now."

She got up and he thought he made a big mistake. He was rushing her, just one more stupid mistake. But she smiled and put her hand out. "You are going to feed me first."

He took her hand and stood up. "Anything you want babe." They held hands as they walked along the beach, they walked passed the little shops. "You want to look at anything Lil?"

"Not right now. I want to get something to eat and then go back to the cabin, we have some unfinished business to take care of." So Scotty ran into one of the sandwich shops and got Lilly the sandwich she asked for. She ate it on the way back to the cabin.

When they got back to the cabin and walked inside she was suddenly nervous, like the first time they made love. He pulled her close. "I love you so much Lil, I just want to show you how much."

They walked into the bedroom and for the first time in 6 months Scotty made love to Lilly. He was so gentle and slow she cried when they finished. Then they made love another time before going to sleep.

During the next three weeks they talked, cried and made love often. Their biggest decision came the morning they were getting ready to go home. They were at a little café eating breakfast when Scotty smiled at Lilly. "I have an idea."

"And what would that be?"

"We have a monthly or bi-monthly date night. We leave the kids and go out to a nice dinner and dancing or to a movie. I just want to take my girl out on a date. Aaron is old enough and responsible enough to watch the others. Sierra is old enough to help with the twins and I am sure Will or Boss would check in on them."

Lilly smiled. "We can ask the kids about it but I think it would be okay. Aaron is very responsible, he has been holding me together for months. We are lucky Scotty, we have good kids."

He laughed. "That night when Boss and Will came over." Then his face fell. "The one I don't like to think about anymore. Katy told me she didn't want to listen to me and called me Scotty. Aaron got up and called her Katrina Nicole, told her you would never allow that and told her to apologize. She listened to him."

"Aaron gets bossy with the twins but I think they would do fine. I'm all for a date night with my husband. Now let's get home. As wonderful as this has been and I do mean wonderful, I miss my kids."

Lilly called John and let him know they were on the way home, but she did not give away any other information like how it went. When they got home they saw John and Will's cars there. Lilly was barely out of the car when all four kids came running out of the house. He expected all of the kids to run to Lilly, after all they didn't know he had been given another chance. And lately they all called him dad and made it seem like a chore.

Aaron did run to Lilly first, he had always been her boy and Scotty was proud of his son. He hugged Lilly so hard he picked her up off of the ground. "Mom, I missed you so much."

"Well put me down Aaron." He laughed and put her down.

He stepped back and looked at her. "You look really good mom." Then he whispered but Scotty still heard. "How are your headaches? I picked up your prescription yesterday."

Scotty walked over. "It's okay Aaron, she told me about the migraines." He put his hand out. "Thanks son for taking care of your mom for me, you are such a grown man now."

Aaron hugged his dad. "It's good to have you back dad."

Sierra had always been daddy's girl until all of this happened, she got to the car. "Daddy." And she ran straight into Scotty's arms. He looked at Lilly and smiled. All four kids hugged their parents and welcomed them back. Scotty started to get the bags and suitcases but Aaron stopped him. Sierra smiled. "Let us get them daddy, your stuff goes in the house too right?"

Lilly smiled. "It all goes in the house. We are ordering pizza for dinner and talking tonight."

They got up the porch and there stood Will and John. They both hugged Lilly and shook Scotty's hand. Will smiled. "So spare us any details we don't need. How are things?"

Lilly smiled. "We still have some things to work out but everything is better. Thanks for the time off John."

"Anytime Lil. We need to go now but we will see both of you Monday morning." They said bye to the kids and left.

They all ate dinner and then went to the living room. Lilly sat down on the double recliner and the kids seemed relieved when Scotty sat down with her. He pulled her close and she cuddled into his side. Scotty started the conversation. "First off, I want to say thank you to all of you for being so good to your mom. I shouldn't have hurt her or any of you, I'm sorry about how I acted. We are okay now and there will be no divorce." He pulled the sign from under the table where he put it earlier and held it up. "I had this made for the door, we can put it up tomorrow."

JR laughed. "What if you guys have another baby?"

Lilly shook her head. "No more babies. I'm old, tired and done."

Katy laughed. "Like we were planned? And your not old mom, you're beautiful."

Scotty smiled. "First question, names can be added. And well no Katy, you were not planned but it's doesn't mean you aren't loved. The two of you were a wedding gift. And you are right, your mother is beautiful."

Lilly spoke up. "Now for what we need to talk about. Your dad has decided that we need a date night once or twice a month. So Aaron if you wouldn't mind, we would like you to babysit the younger kids. Sierra you can help your brother."

Aaron smiled. "That would be great, I can always call Uncle Will or granddad if I need anything. I think that is a cool idea dad. Just remember you will behave yourself young man and have her home by curfew." They all laughed at that.

**TBC**

_Review…..I will write more this week because work is all caught up for a few days…._


	17. Changes To Come

Disclaimer….Nope….not mine

_A great BIG __**THANKS**__ to all of my reviewers….This one is going to go a bit longer, I am just not done messing with them yet….they are fun to mess with._

**Chapter 17: Changes to Come**

Lilly was sitting at her desk working, it had been two weeks since they returned from their trip. Things had really changed in their house and at work. Scotty was not going out anymore, he was home with her and very attentive. She asked him several times if he wanted to go out with the guys like before and he would pull her close and tell her he wanted to be with her. She had to realize that a lot of what happened before had been her own fault, she had pushed him away. Her refusal to make love with him and let him see her body at all had driven him out of the house. She had no idea that he left just because he wanted her so badly. But she was getting older and worried that he would lose interest, but in the last two weeks they made love almost every night and she felt like they were newlyweds again.

Suddenly a paper wad hit her desk and she looked up at her partner/husband. "What Scotty?"

"I said your name over and over, where were you just now?"

"Just thinking." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "About us and the way things are with us."

"Good thoughts I hope?"

"Wonderful thoughts, so what did you want?"

"It's time to start packing things in, the kids will be here soon. Tonight is date night for us."

Vera got up and walked over to the couple. "So we are all going to Jones' tonight, join us?"

Scotty shook his head. "No, got plans. I have a date with my wife. But tomorrow night is game night at our place, and you bring the pizza's Nick."

Kat looked over at them. "What are the kids doing tonight?"

Lilly walked over and sat on Kat's desk. "Aaron is watching the other kids, with Sierra's help. Boss knows we are going, he can check on them."

Kat smiled. "That's a good idea, besides Aaron is very grown up for his age. They will do okay. I think date night for a married couple is great."

Lilly heard the voices of her children and she turned around. "Hey guys."

Sierra walked over to Scotty, she had been like his little Sierra again and started loving her dad again. She had been so upset over what happened with them and now she was happy again. "Hi daddy."

He hugged her. "Hey baby girl."

Aaron, JR and Katy went over to Lilly and Kat. Aaron hugged Lilly and then Kat, then he went to his favorite person that being his Uncle Will. After saying hi to his Uncle Nick in passing. "Hey Uncle Will how's it going?"

"It's going good, how are things going with you?"

"Great, I got an A on my history test that you helped me study for. Hey I'm going to tell granddad."

"He'll be proud of you."

Lilly looked at her twins, it was funny really. Aaron was Scotty made over and Sierra looked exactly like her. But the twins were a mixture of both of them. JR had blonde hair but his looks were pure Scotty, unlike his twin who had Lilly's looks but dark hair like her dad. "So how was school today?"

JR smiled at Lilly. "Great but Katy needs help, well besides the obvious."

Katy also having her mother's spirit punched her brother in the arm. "Shut up blondie."

JR got in her face knowing she hated that. "Make me doofus."

Lilly got off the desk and separated her youngest. Most of the time they got along but then the other times they acted like, well twins. "Okay, what is going on with the two of you?"

Katy turned to her mother. "For professional man day we had to pick occupations today and JR said detective first so she put down daddy. Then she said even though we are twins I have to bring someone else, and he can't be a cop. She said he needed to be from your side of the family since JR is bringing daddy. Do you see my problem?"

"I do, did you tell her that your mommy doesn't have any one from the family to send?"

"Yes and she said that was dumb that everyone has family. Then she said she would go over the list of men allowed to pick me up and well on the list is granddad, Uncle Will and Uncle Nick. They are all cops."

Lilly was about to comment when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey look who it is the Valens clan."

She turned around and then an idea hit. "Hey Kite, I need some help."

He laughed. "Besides the obvious you mean?"

JR put his hand up in high five. "Good one Uncle Jason."

Lilly rolled her eyes, now she knew where her son got some of his bad habits. He spent way too much time with his Uncle Jason. "Katy and JR are having a thing at school where they have to bring a professional man to talk about said profession. JR is taking Scotty and the teacher said even though they are twins Katy has to bring someone else and it can't be a cop. Plus this someone has to be from my family. And well this is my family, and well of course you being a good friend and all."

Jason went over and picked up Katy. "Want me to go with you Katy bug?"

"Sure Uncle Jason, that would be great thank you."

"Just let me know when so I can clear my schedule for the day."

"It's next Friday, but you have to be there most of the day."

He put Katy down and pulled out his phone. "Hey it's Kite. Clear my day next Friday, I have a school thing with my niece." Then he smiled. "Yes, one of the Valens girls. Thanks." He hung up and smiled at Katy. "I'm clear and my day is yours, I will pick you up early and we can go to breakfast."

"Thanks Uncle Jason, you're the best. I wonder why she didn't say your name today. My teacher was naming off the men who are on the list to pick me up and she didn't name you. You are on the list."

Lilly picked up the phone. "I'm calling her to make sure no one else is bringing a dirty lawyer."

Kite leaned down close. "Watch it blondie." The kids laughed and Lilly smiled.

Scotty put his hand up for high five. "Good one Kite."

"Mrs. Bates, this is Lilly Valens."

"_Oh Detective Valens, how are you?"_

"I wanted to check with you to see if anyone is bringing a lawyer next Friday."

"_No, not yet."_

"Katy is bringing her Uncle Jason Kite, he is ADA. Also I wanted to check the list of men allowed to pick her up. She said you read off the list but her Uncle Jason wasn't on it."

"_He is but after they were all cops I just stopped reading. I will put his name down for next week. Thank you Detective Valens."_

"Thank you, bye Mrs. Bates."

She smiled at Katy. "Well no one has a lawyer so she wrote down your Uncle Jason. She said he is on the list but since all of them were cops, she stopped reading."

Kite sat down and pulled Katy up on his lap. Katy turned around and looked at him. "Why are you and my mom good friends? I mean she works with everyone here, but why you?"

"We work together too."

"Did you know mommy first or daddy first?"

"I knew your mom for awhile before your dad."

"Oh Sierra said one time that you used to date mommy, but you didn't did you?"

Scotty looked at Sierra and she just shrugged. "Hey, the kid had to know sometime."

Kite smiled at Lilly. "Yes Katy bug, I used to date your mommy but that was years ago. We dated about 5 years before Aaron was born. We have been friends since."

"Why did mommy dump you? I mean I'm glad because we have daddy but why did she?"

Lilly walked over and sat on Scotty's desk. "Your Uncle Jason dumped me, not the other way around."

Katy got off of his lap and put her hands on her hips. "And what good reason do you have for dumping my mother? I mean look at her, she is gorgeous." At this point they were all laughing, except for Katy. She was like a dark haired Lilly most of the time.

"I'm stupid, plus your mom was always a little stuck on your dad. Go on and ask her. We went out one night and she was going on and on about Scotty this and Scotty that. Scotty is going to be a great homicide detective, Scotty is so funny, do you want to hear the joke that Scotty told me today? And one of my personal favorites was oh I love that suit, you know that color looks wonderful on Scotty."

At that point all eyes were on Lilly and her very red face. She cleared her throat and got her things. "We need to get going, I'll just go get Aaron." She walked toward Stillman's office very quickly.

Kite looked over at Scotty. "You didn't know did you?"

"No, that was right before I did the dumb thing of ignoring her."

Lilly and Aaron came back through and Lilly hardly stopped to say goodbye to everyone. "Come on, let's go we have plans tonight."

Aaron looked around. "Okay, mom is beat red who said what to her?"

Katy smiled. "Uncle Jason told us when he dated mom one reason they broke up was she was stuck on dad at the time."

Lilly was glad she was close to the door because she never thought Aaron would tell it, she regretted telling him this after she did. But she hoped he wouldn't repeat it. "Well duh, mom told me that the day she met dad she thought he was cute. You know she decided on a stakeout that wasn't needed so she could spend more time with dad? You know, cozy closeness in a car? Mom has always had the hots for dad."

They all looked up and Lilly was gone, out the door quickly. Scotty laughed. "Thanks Kite, I am going to have fun tonight." The kids followed their dad out of the door.

That night at the restaurant Scotty looked over at his wife, his beautiful and amazing wife. She had fixed up for him and he just couldn't believe his eyes when she came out of the bedroom. He knew the dress was new and Lilly in heels was just something he liked seeing. But she looked deep in thought and bit troubled. "Hey babe, this is supposed to be fun. What's wrong?"

"Sorry, just thinking. I'm glad we worked things out. I would hate to live the rest of my life without my best friend, not to mention the guy I love more than anything.'

Scotty got up and put out his hand. "Want to dance Mrs. Valens?"

She took his hand and he helped her up. "Sure Mr. Valens."

Scotty took Lilly out on the dance floor and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. She felt his hands dip toward her lower back and then keep going. She whispered. "You are almost to the point of obscene there Detective Valens."

"Wait until I get you home Detective Valens, you haven't seen anything yet."

They kept dancing as another slow song started. Scotty kissed Lilly's neck and then when she smiled at him he just couldn't resist. He kissed her lips as he pressed her tighter into him. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Scotty. Take me home and make love to me."

He smiled. "I have a better idea, wait for me at the table."

Scotty went to the back by the restrooms and called Kat. _"Miller."_

"I need a big favor Kat, a really big favor."

"_Let me see, you are on a date with Lil and you need a favor. I'll go sleep on your couch so you can romance your wife all night. The two of you back together is worth anything to me."_

"Thanks Kat, I owe you one."

"_No you don't, you named Katy after me. Go have fun with your wife and I will go sack out on your couch. Veronica is working tonight anyway, I will just call her and let her know where I will be. Later Valens." _She hung up and smiled. Those two will end up with another baby, but hey they need one to name after Will anyway.

He made a quick phone call to reserve a room at a very nice inn, fortunately they had an opening.

Scotty got back to the table and Lilly looked up. "What's up Scotty?"

He smiled as he took her by the hand. He put enough money in the folder to cover their meal plus the tip and then headed out the door. Scotty got them to the car and he pushed Lilly against the side of the car and kissed her again. Then he helped her in. She noticed he wasn't driving home.

"Where are we going Scotty?"

He just smiled at her as he pulled the car into the parking lot. "We my love are staying here tonight. We can't make a lot of noise at home, and here we can. At home we might get interrupted and here we won't."

"What about the kids?"

"Kat is sleeping on our couch tonight. It's just one night Lil. It doesn't make us bad parents, I just want one whole night of uninterrupted loving like we had at the Jersey Shore."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I agree, we need this time for us. So what are you waiting for, take me to bed."

They registered and then Scotty and Lilly went to their room. He unlocked the door and then locked it behind them. He pushed Lilly against the door and started kissing her and undressing her at the same time. She was trying to push his clothes off of him at the same time. Finally they stumbled to the bed and laughed as they fell on it. Lilly laughed. "We are getting too old for this Scotty."

"No we aren't babe. You are still so sexy and beautiful, sometimes I have trouble believing you are mine." He pulled her close and the rest of their clothes went fast. They got in bed and he pulled her close. "So, you had a thing for me way back when huh?"

"Kind of, I guess. I know, you think it's stupid."

"Actually when you looked at me and said I got the one girl in the joint? I thought you had the sexiest voice I had ever heard and I was jumping up and down on the inside thinking I would love my job now. What is important is I truly liked you from day one. It is easy to fall in bed with someone that you think is beautiful or funny. But to make love to someone that you not only love but you also just really like, that is something special."

"You're my best friend Lil, always will be and that is important."

"Scotty?"

"What babe?"

"Shut up and get over here." And he did just that. He made love to her over and over again. When they finally got in bed to sleep Lilly laughed. "Good thing we came here, we wouldn't have just got the kids up but the entire neighborhood."

**TBC**

_Review….I was going to end this one quick but I'm just not done messing with them yet….I have more fun, tears, pain, sorrow and joy to come….As only Lilly and Scotty can give it._


	18. And The Family Goes On

_Disclaimer…you know the drill by now…..do I own them?? No_

**Chapter 18: And the Family Goes On**

The next morning Aaron came out of his room to see his Aunt Kat coming out of the kitchen. "Morning Aaron."

"Aunt Kat, are mom and dad okay? Why didn't they come home?"

"Your dad called me, I think he was just having fun being out with your mom and didn't want it to end so soon. I told them I would just come and crash on the couch. Anyway how about you kids go home with me for awhile?"

"But mom and dad are okay? Like they didn't go out and have a fight or something?"

Kat went over and hugged the young boy, who had become so much a man. "Trust me when I say they are definitely not fighting. So go get the others up and we will give your mom and dad a few more hours alone."

Aaron smiled and shook his head. "They think I don't remember but I do, before they got married and mom moved her things into dad's room. It was funny they used to tell everyone they were just friends and act like they were just friends. But when it was just us here they used to hug and kiss all the time."

Kat smiled. "They weren't fooling anyone, we all knew they loved each other. Now how about we go grab some breakfast?"

"Okay, I'll get the twins up if you want to get Sierra. But we have to be back in time to help mom with stuff for tonight."

"I'll get Sierra and then let your dad know I'm taking all of you for today."

Lilly opened her eyes and felt a weight on her. Then she saw Scotty's arm across her middle. She smiled thinking about the night before. They hadn't made love that much since their honeymoon and she was younger then. She heard a sleepy voice beside her. "Mornin beautiful."

"Morning Scotty. Wow that was some date last night."

He smiled and pushed the hair from her face. Scotty leaned over and kissed her, just as she was pulling him over on her his phone buzzed. "I better check that, Kat is with the kids."

After opening his phone he smiled then showed the text to Lilly_. 'Taking the kids, be back at 4. Kat'_

Lilly smiled and then rolled over on her husband. "So want to continue this at home."

"No, I want to continue here and then start again when we get home."

After arriving back at their house they got clothes out for a shower. Scotty came through and grabbed Lilly by the hips and kissed her neck. "So baby, share a shower with me?"

"That was my plan."

"And I like the way my girl plans."

After their shower they decided to start getting things ready for that night. She smiled at Scotty. "Did I tell you that Aaron invited Tammi over tonight?"

Scotty smiled. "Well she is blonde and beautiful, my boy has good taste in girls." Then he walked over and tilted her face up to his. "But no female will ever top my girl, I love you so much Lilly. I'm a walking sap, that is what you turned me into. I never thought I would be this much in love. I expected to be in love one day and wanted to be with someone forever. But never knew I would feel such an ache at being away from a woman. Those few months that things were bad for us, I really just wanted to die." He kissed her deeply.

Lilly wiped her eyes. "I know what you are saying, I just ache with wanting you sometimes. I love you so much."

He kissed her and then looked at his watch. He laughed as he lifted her up on the counter and stood between her open legs. "I know you have got to be sore baby but I just want you so much."

She got off the counter and pulled him over to a chair. She undid his pants and then after dropping them and his boxers to the ground she pushed him down on the chair. Then she took her pants and underwear off. She smiled as she got on his lap. "You wanted something Valens?" She smiled as she felt him going inside of her as she sat farther down on his lap.

They started moving together and he heard her moan. "You okay baby?"

"I love this so much, I love you so much." She started moving faster and then she yelled. "Oh harder Scotty, harder." When they came this time she screamed. "Oh that was unbelievable Scotty."

After cleaning up they got back to work. Scotty noticed that she kept rubbing her head. "Do you have a headache Lil?"

"Just a bit of one."

"Take a pill and go lay down, you've had a lot of activity over the last 24 hours."

She smiled. "I'm not complaining, are you?"

He handed her a couple of pills and water. "Never, now go lay down." He kissed her and she left the room.

The kids and Kat got home around 4 just like Kat said they would. Lilly was still sleeping, but Scotty knew she would want to be up to see the kids. Aaron walked through the house and then back to the kitchen. "Hey dad, where's mom?"

"She had a headache so I told her to go lay down and take a nap."

Suddenly he just looked at his dad and he looked scared. Kat and other kids saw the expression. "What did you do to mom? Did you guys have a fight?"

Scotty walked over and smiled. "Aaron stop worrying, we are not fighting. I love your mom more than anything, I was an idiot but I'm never doing that again. We are more in love than we have ever been, so it's not that. She hasn't really had many since we got back together but she just had a small headache. I told her to go lay down."

"She needed her pills dad, you should have called me. I keep my cell all the time in case mom needs something."

"Aaron, she is fine. She took her pills, you don't have to take care of your mom anymore. That's my job."

Aaron let out a breathe and then looked at his dad and smiled. "Sorry dad, I get worked up when I think something is wrong with mom. It's like for months we were all she had and I guess I got a bit protective of her."

Scotty put his arm around Aaron. "I'm proud of you too. I'll go wake her up and you can see that she is okay."

Aaron shook his head. "You go on and do what you were doing. I'll go get mom up, trust me I used to do it all the time." Aaron walked in the bedroom and saw Lilly laying there asleep. He sat down on the bed. "Mom, hey mom we're home."

Lilly rolled over and smiled. "Hey, I missed you. Did you have fun with your Aunt Kat?"

"Yes ma'am. She took us for breakfast and then we picked up Uncle Nick and went to the arcade. He sucks at most games. Uncle Nick said he would be over in about an hour. Dad said you had a headache, are you okay?"

"Yes, just didn't get much sleep last night. We went out for dinner, went dancing and talked." She smiled. "We had a really great time."

"I'm glad, I kind of went off on dad when he said you had a headache. I'm sorry mom but I worry about you."

She sat up and hugged her oldest son close. "Don't go off on your dad, everything is fine now." She pulled the covers off and moved to get up. "Here, want to help your old mom up?"

"You're not old mom." She got up and swayed a bit. "I just got up too fast." She went out to the kitchen with Aaron and saw her other kids and Kat there with Scotty. "Hey, I guess I slept the day away." The other three kids ran to Lilly and hugged her.

Kat stayed to help out and they were getting things ready. The doorbell rang and Lilly went to get it. Lilly hugged the woman at the door. "Barb, come on in."

They walked in the kitchen and Scotty hugged her as well. "Hey Barb, do you miss us?"

"Sure do, you were regular customers for awhile."

Lilly turned to Kat. "Barb this is our friend Kat, she works with us. Kat this is Barb, the doctor that delivered our kids."

Kat shook hands with her. "So you are responsible for this group?"

She laughed. "No actually Scotty and the Jersey Shore are responsible, I'm just the catcher."

They kept getting things ready and answered the door as the doorbell rang. Finally the last one to show up was Kite. He was standing in the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. Lilly turned around. "Hey Kite, can you get that please?"

"Sure Lil." So he opened the door to a girl he knew but the woman with her was beautiful. He smiled. "Please, come on in."

The girl smiled at him. "Hey Jason."

"Hi Tammi." He put his hand out. "Are you Tammi's mom?"

"Yes I am. I just came to see her to the door."

"Oh come in and meet everyone, I know you will want to meet Aaron's parents. I'll just get Aaron."

Tammi and her mom walked in the kitchen. "Hey Lil."

She turned around. "Tammi, get over here girl." The young girl went over and hugged her.

"This is my mom Elaine." She turned to her mom. "Mom, this is Lilly Valens she is Aaron's mom." The women shook hands.

Lilly smiled at her. "You must stay." Aaron had explained to them about how Tammi's dad died when she was little of cancer. "Unless you have a date or something?"

Elaine smiled. "No date, I was just going to go home until she was ready to come home."

"No, please join us." Aaron walked in and smiled. Lilly looked at him. "Sweetie, take Tammi in there with the other kids. Elaine you can hang out in here with us if you like." She walked over. "This is Kat Miller, she works with us. This is Barb Delaney."

Elaine shook hands with Kat and then Barb. Barb smiled. "I know you from the ER, you are a trauma nurse at Memorial."

They got back to work and Scotty came in. He walked over and kissed Lilly on the neck. "Hey gorgeous."

Barb laughed and then mock glared at him. "Stop that, you already have 4 kids."

Lilly turned and kissed him. "Honey, this is Elaine she is Tammi's mom." She looked over at Elaine. "You probably can guess this is my husband."

They shook hands and she smiled. "I can tell, Aaron is a mirror image of his dad."

"It's nice to meet you, we love having Tammi around. She is a great girl."

"Thanks."

He leaned close to Lilly. "Hurry up baby, I miss you in there."

She pushed him away with her elbow. "Go cool your jets Valens." He laughed and walked off.

Barb picked up a medicine bottle to move it out of the way. "Lil, how often do you take these?"

"Well I got them about 6 months ago, you know when we went through out little separation time and the migraines were bad. I don't take them as often now, but I did take some a couple of weeks ago about the time we got back together. I took two today because I had a headache. Why do you ask?"

"Because these lower the effects of your birth control, if you have been on them for 6 months it's almost a waste of time to take your pill."

They all watched as her face went completely white. "You all can go on in, please introduce Elaine to everyone. I need to talk to Scotty." She walked in the living room and walked to the bedroom door. Everyone from work and the kids were all sitting there. "Scotty, I need to talk to you in private please."

He joined her in the bedroom. "What is it baby?"

"That's just it. Barb saw my migraine pills there and said they lower the effects of my birth control. With me taking them for 6 months it is a waste of time to take the pill. As in our trip to the Jersey Shore to make up, could have made something else."

Scotty was stunned, he was speechless. On this inside he was dancing but he was sure his expression didn't show it and there was no way she could know how happy he was. He tried to talk but the words would not come out.

Lilly sat down on the bed and then he saw the tears on her face. He sat down and pulled her close. This was called miscommunication, each one thought the other one was upset about a new baby.

Scotty finally found his voice. "I'm sorry if you are upset by the possibility Lil but I can't share in that with you. I'm happy, I always wanted a big family. I will support whatever decision you make if you are pregnant but I want another one, but I love you Lil and I want you to be happy.

She smiled. "I thought you were upset about this."

"No way, I love my kids. So how soon will we know?"

"About another two or three weeks possibly. I might not get pregnant."

He smiled. "Lil this is us and we went to our cabin at the Jersey Shore, trust me babe you are pregnant."

Two weeks later Lilly got up and the first thing she did was run to the bathroom to throw up. She came out and Scotty sat up. "What's wrong Lil?"

"I think you know miser let me just get our cabin at the Jersey Shore. How about you take the kids to school and pick up a pregnancy test on your way home. I'll call Boss and let him know we might be a little late that I'm not feeling good right now."

"Okay Lil. You lay back down and I'll get the kids up."

Scotty came back in the room a little more than an hour later. He woke her up. "Hey Lil, do you want to do this test now?"

She nodded, he could tell she had been crying. He would never force her to have a baby she didn't want but he just wanted it so bad. This happened when they got back together, this baby is a symbol of love like their other kids and he just could not throw that away. She came in and sat down beside him. "I set the timer."

"Lil, what's wrong? You know I would never force you to have a baby you didn't want but I have to say, I'm happy about it. This baby like all of our kids is a symbol of our love. Think about it, we made love here so many times who can count? But we went to the Jersey Shore for a reason. First time to get you pregnant and because I was so over the moon in love with you that I couldn't think. Second time you wanted another baby and I just wanted you so bad, I couldn't see straight most of the time. Third time was our honeymoon, so much love there we got twins. And now we got back together and went to the Jersey Shore to seal that final commitment to each other. Our kids are a gift Lil."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want this baby?"

"The tears on your face."

"I just hate throwing up and I did a couple of times while you were gone. And I'm just tired and I don't know why I was crying, I just was." The timer beeped and Lilly walked in the bathroom. Scotty looked up as she walked out, a smile on her face. "Congratulations daddy."

**TBC**

_Review…..I am going to take this one maybe 2 more chapters to get to the ending that I am almost done with…_


	19. All Is Well Or Is It?

_Disclaimer….yada….…yada…._

**Chapter 19: All Is Well….Or Is It???**

Lilly and Scotty got home after work, now it was time to tell the kids. Lilly was laying on the couch and Scotty sat down and put her feet up on his legs. "Worried about telling them?"

"Yes, especially Aaron. We are so close."

"He will be fine, and I bet he will be a wonderful big brother again. He is great with all the kids and he will be great with this one too. The guy just loves his mom." They turned when the door opened and they heard the kids running in. All four of them stopped when they saw Lilly laying on the couch.

Aaron put his things down and went over to the couch. "Mom, are you okay?"

She sat up and smiled. "I'm okay, well mostly okay. You guys sit down, we all need to talk." Lilly got up and walked to the double recliner and Scotty followed her. She did that so the kids could sit on the couch. "Maybe your father could explain it better than me."

Sierra smiled. "Are you trying to find a way to tell us that you are pregnant?"

Scotty's head snapped around. "How did you know?"

Aaron smiled. "The only time mom ever puked up coffee is when she was pregnant. When it came back up this morning, we knew."

Lilly was still nervous. "And anyone have anything to say?"

Aaron got up. "I have a test tomorrow so I need to study but just one thing to think about. If it's a boy, Uncle Will needs one named after him. You have basically covered both of you, Aunt Kat, Uncle Nick and granddad. So if it's a boy, then it has to be William or Jeffrey."

Lilly smiled. "You and Sierra are the oldest. If it's a boy then you name him and if we have a girl then Sierra names her."

JR looked at them. "What about us?"

Lilly smiled. "You two are future baby sitters for this one."

Scotty got up. "Now everyone off to do homework while I fix dinner." He looked at Lilly. "And you go get in bed for some rest, and no argument. For the next few months, we take care of you."

She smiled as she got up. "Who's arguing, I love being taken care of by the Valens crew."

After dinner the kids offered to do the dishes, Lilly threatened to take temperatures and blood samples for DNA but they just laughed. Lilly and Scotty went in the living room. He sat down on their chair and then she sat down on his lap and cuddled close to him. He got close to her ear. "You've got something on your mind, I can tell."

She smiled, she was lying but she smiled at him. "I'm fine, really."

"Lil, we have been married over 10 years and before that we were friends for almost 8 years. I know you sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong."

"Really Scotty, it's just stupid thoughts of a pregnant woman."

"And I want you to tell me, maybe I can help."

"This pregnancy will be high risk because I am older, when I am pregnant I just balloon out and look like your average whale. I'm worried that this will cause you to, well you know find someone else."

He pulled her close. How could she even think that about him? "I love you Lil, I'm never going to stop loving you. I have lied to you only one time since the whole Christina thing and that was the Jersey Shore before we had Aaron. You told me to promise I would never fall in love with you and I lied then. I was already in love with you, why do you think I didn't go along with the clinic thing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, looking for an opportunity to get in my pants."

He laughed. "Well that too but Lil, I wanted to find a way to make you fall in love with me. That was the only way I could tell you how I felt. I've loved you for so long Lil." He pulled her close and kissed her. He kept pulling her closer, like she was his lifeline.

They broke apart when they heard a throat clear. Lilly smiled and moved off of Scotty's lap. "I guess we better behave." Scotty laughed but Aaron didn't. They noticed he was quiet through most of dinner too.

"Dad, can we take a walk? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure just let me get my shoes and jacket."

That threw Lilly, because Aaron never just wanted to talk to Scotty. He had always come to her, but this time he wanted Scotty. "You can talk to me sweetie."

"I know mom but this is a guy thing, so I need to talk to dad."

"Okay." Scotty came over and kissed Lilly one more time and then they left.

When they got outside Scotty was worried, Aaron could always talk to Lilly. "Son, what is it?"

"One thing I want the truth about dad, I wasn't conceived in a clinic was I? Like I was always told that I was IVF or whatever and you were just a donor, it's not true is it?"

"No it's not. Most of the family doesn't know that, they think your mom and I got together after she got pregnant with Sierra. Is that what has been bothering you?"

"No, it's kind of my fault mom is pregnant. I get the feeling she's not happy about this pregnancy and well it's mostly your fault but kind of mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew that the migraine pills would basically zap the effectiveness of mom's birth control. I started picking up her prescriptions after the two of you kind of split up, I mean we were just waiting for the day you moved out. Anyway I picked her prescriptions up one day and it was both of them, the pharmacist told me what the migraine medicine would do. I told him it didn't matter that my parents were getting divorced and that I would let mom know. Then I kind of forgot to tell her, I mean what did it matter anyway?"

"So when did you remember?"

"I didn't forget, I just forgot to tell her. Then I did forget, I mean the two of you were split up for over 6 months. So anyway I went to get her medicine while the two of you were at the Jersey Shore and he mentioned it again. Then I just didn't say anything, I figured if mom got pregnant you wouldn't leave her for good."

"What makes you think I would leave your mom? We had problems but we were never going to split up. She was going to file for divorce but I wouldn't have let it go that far, I love your mom too much for that Aaron."

"Nate Graham, he is Joey's nephew."

"I know who Nate is."

"He's in my class and he told me that you were divorcing mom. He said that you told Joey last week you couldn't wait to get rid of that well some not nice things about mom. I got so scared then I was glad when we figured out mom was pregnant. Then I got to thinking, you would stay for a baby, you're that kind of dad. But staying with someone for a baby when you don't want to be with her, I really screwed up dad."

"I never said that and I wouldn't have said it last week. Your mom and I have been back together for over a month, like I said I love your mom. I talked to Joey last week, he wanted me to come to the bar. I told him that I wasn't doing that anymore and that I was staying with your mom. I would never have divorced her anyway. She would have to divorce me."

I have to tell mom what I did, don't I?"

"Are you a man?"

"Yes sir."

"You have to tell her, but I will be with you. She won't hate you, she could never hate you. Remember how she always called you her little man?"

"Yes, granddad said we didn't live with you until I was almost a month old. Why is that?"

"The deal was to give your mom a baby, not for us to be together. Well she got what she wanted and I got what I wanted."

"She wanted a baby. What did you want?"

"I wanted her to be with me and to marry me. I was willing to wait but I was going to make it happen someday. You don't love a woman that much and want a woman that bad to just throw it away. I never left your mom, in a way she left me. She is good at shutting me out and as usual I didn't deal with it very well."

"Can I suggest that next time you talk to her?"

Scotty put his arm around his son's neck. "Yep, you're a man. So we need to go home and talk to your mom."

"She's going to hate me."

"Never, she loved you first."

"I can tell you something she said once, she never made me promise not to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I was part of a plan to get you, she loved you back then too." Scotty just shook his head and smiled.

"Let's go get some ice cream, she might take this better with her favorite ice cream sitting there."

When the guys walked in Lilly was laying on the recliner. She heard them in the kitchen but still laid there, they were up to something. Scotty came in with a bowl of ice cream and handed it to her. "We thought you might like this."

"Thanks. So what's up with the two of you?"

Aaron sat down on the couch. "I have something to tell you and well you might be a bit mad at me."

"What is it?"

"I knew that your migraine medicine would make your birth control pills not work. The pharmacist told me when I picked your prescriptions up together. I told him that it wouldn't matter that my parents were getting divorced. Then I forgot to mention it and then when you and dad got back together, I really forgot. He told me again when I picked them up while you and dad were at the Jersey Shore. Well you only had a couple of days to go and I figured that you and dad went to make up. I mean dad already had that talk with me, I'm not dumb. So anyway I'm sorry mom."

"So this is you way of buttering me up?"

"It was dad's idea."

She smiled at Aaron. "It's okay, really it is. Your dad and I don't have mistakes or unwanted kids, we just get surprises and well we are surprised again."

"I got the feeling you weren't happy about being pregnant."

"Well like you said, we left your Uncle Will out. Better hope this is a boy, it is really my last."

"So you don't hate me?"

"You were the baby that got us together, how could I ever hate you for anything? It's really okay, just don't forget important stuff again."

"Okay mom." He walked over and kissed her on the head. "I love you mom."

She smiled. "I love you too little man."

The next morning they walked into work, hey were still laughing about what Aaron did. Kat walked over to their joint area. "So what is going on with the two of you?"

Lilly and Kat went in the break room to get coffee and Lilly told her what Aaron did. "That little sneak, is he grounded or dead?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "Oh I didn't say anything, he was just being a teenager. Besides he just wanted to keep us together."

"Like you were serious about the divorce anyway. Getting Valens was your focus for way too long."

"But it worked."

Kat laughed. "Like mother, like son."

When they returned Stillman called everyone to his office. "I have some announcements to make today. Number one Will has decided to fully retire. I know he has been on half days and desk duty for a few years now but he wants to just stay at home. And on the heels of his retirement, I have decided to retire also. So we have some new detectives joining homicide today. They will need to be trained, so our two new detectives will be here soon."

Kat looked up. "Why two, we only need to replace Will?"

"When I retire my replacement is coming from our department, that announcement will be made later. Anyway Lilly goes on maternity leave in 7 months, Will's last day is also her last day. Then when she comes back from maternity leave, that will be my last week."

Nick looked over at Stillman, he knew he wouldn't be the new boss but who else could it be? "So who are the new detectives?"

The door opened and all eyes widened as Veronica Miller and a guy they barely knew stepped in. "Here they are now, of course you all know Ronnie from Narcotics and this is Chad Thompson from West. They will join us as of today." They all said their congratulations. "For now we will put Thompson with Kat and Ronnie with Nick. I want to keep Lil and Scotty as a team, with the baby and all he would just worry about her."

They all left Stillman's office and noticed that two new desks had been put in the room while they were in the office. The went about rearranging but when Lilly tried to help move a desk she expected Scotty to say something. But Ronnie ran over and grabbed the corner of the desk. "No Aunt Lilly, you shouldn't do that. You go sit down and we can do this."

They all expected her to get mad but instead she smiled. "I don't know who is going to be worse to deal with in taking care of me, you or Scotty."

"You're lucky Aunt Lilly, I just wish I could find a guy like Uncle Scotty that loves me like he loves you."

Kat laughed. "You and me both baby girl."

They got everything arranged and then sat down. Thompson looked over at Scotty. "Didn't you come from West Detective Valens?"

"Yes and just call me Scotty. My wife is also Detective Valens, that is going to get confusing. Plus we all work together, it's all first name around here."

They had been going over some old files when they noticed Will was putting his things away. Lilly looked over. "What's up Will?"

"Look at the time, it's almost time for me to go. Today is a half day at school, right?"

"Yes, the kids were going to stop by on their way home."

"Can I just take them with me?"

Lilly smiled. She knew just how much Will loved being an uncle to her kids, and they worshipped their uncle Will. "Sure, they would love that. We can pick them up on our way home."

Then the quiet of the office was broken by two voices. "Did not."

"You did too."

"You take it back John Rush Valens."

"Nobody calls me that you little twerp."

Before anyone could say anything Aaron appeared behind them and grabbed both of them. "Stop it or you will upset mom. You both did it."

Sierra appeared beside Aaron and when Katy went to speak something amazing happened. Everyone in the office saw it. She was silenced by Sierra and the eyebrow raise that Lilly silenced Scotty with. Scotty looked at Lilly. "Gee, wonder where she got that?"

Lilly laughed as the kids walked over. She looked at her youngest two. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Kat put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother. "He is an idiot mom, I can't be his twin. Of course it could be that I got all of the brain matter and that is why he is so stupid."

Scotty walked over and sat on Lilly's desk. "What happened?"

"Tommy that lives down the street was teasing us because he said he saw you and mom kissing in the car. Said that my parents act like a couple of teenagers in heat and that is why you have so many kids. Then he said that no wonder you kiss mom all the time she is so hot. I couldn't help it, I just hit him. Not hard, kind of a warning to shut up. Then he said that mom would probably get knocked up just to keep him because his mom told his dad that my parents were getting a divorce. She said that daddy was going out mom and she knew who with. So then JR hit him and said it was a lie and that mom was already pregnant."

Scotty pulled both kids over to him. "Well that is a lie, I never went out on your mom. I wouldn't do that to her or to you kids. I will speak to Tommy's parents about his mouth. Your mom and I promise to behave outside of the house from now on, okay?" Both kids nodded.

Aaron walked over and kissed Lilly on the cheek. "Hey gorgeous."

She smiled. "How was school today big guy?"

Sierra came over and got a hug from her dad and then smiled at her brother. "You going to tell them about your big date coming up?"

"I was going to before the human mouth took over. I asked Tammi to the school dance and she said yes."

Lilly smiled. "I like Tammi, she's a sweet girl."

"Did you know that her mom is dating Uncle Jason?"

"Yes actually I did."

Lilly looked over at Thompson. "You have probably figured out that these are our kids. This big guy that looks like his dad is Aaron he is 14, this is Sierra who is 12, and our twins Katy and JR who are 9. Guys this is Chad Thompson, he is one of our new detectives."

Aaron looked over toward Ronnie. "Hey cuz, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the other new detective here."

Will stood up. "Come on kids, my day is over and I'm taking you with me."

They all cheered, of course because they got spoiled at his house. Sierra walked over. "Can we get pizza Uncle Will?"

"Sure, whatever you want." The kids said goodbye to their parents and left.

Chad looked over at them. "So how long have you guys been married?"

Scotty smiled. "It will be 11 years very soon."

He laughed. "Wow, I can't keep a girlfriend for a week let alone stay married that long. So I wonder who will be replacing Stillman when he leaves? We were told it would be one of you guys."

Lilly laughed. "Well it won't be me, they don't promote women around here very much."

Stillman stood at his office door and laughed as he heard Lilly's comment. If she only knew who they picked to take over for him. She would be floored, they all would.

**TBC**

_Review away….I have two more chapters to go…..maybe three but I'm trying to get it all in just two. I want to finish my other story and then work on my new ones._


	20. Retiring, Promotion and Tragedy!

_Disclaimer: I have no claim on them at all…I would like to claim Scotty though, but I just can't, he's not mine. But I do own the kids, they are my creation._

**Chapter 20: Retiring, Promotion and Tragedy!!!!**

They were all still waiting for the announcement on who would take over for Boss when he left. Lilly and Will both stayed longer than planned and she was due in 3 weeks, so this was the last week for both of them.

Lilly walked in the break room and rubbed her lower back. Scotty saw this and walked over to her then moved her hand and replaced it with his. "Are you okay Lil?"

"I told Barb that this time I want her to do whatever it takes to make sure I cannot get pregnant again. Just tying my tubes obviously didn't work so I want them ripped out. I can't do this again."

"Just a few more weeks baby and then it is over."

"Yep spoken like a man that has never been pregnant. Just a few more weeks is torture to me, I'm going to have to take desk duty for the remaining time I'm here." They walked back out and sat down.

Stillman came out of his office. "Will and Lilly, a moment of your time please?"

They walked into Stillman's office and he closed the door. Lilly and Will sat down and they saw Stillman start to speak then hand Lilly and envelope. Kat looked at Scotty. "Any clue?"

"No, none at all."

Nick looked over at him. "Maybe she resigned or asked for a transfer."

Scotty just looked at Nick but Ronnie answered him. "And that is something she would have shared with Uncle Scotty. That is why mom says think before you open your mouth."

They looked back in the office and all of them were smiling. Then Stillman hugged Lilly and so did Will. Then Stillman came out. "I need everyone in my office now please."

So they walked in and Scotty squeezed Lilly's shoulder. "Everything okay honey?"

"Yes it is."

Stillman went back to his desk. "I thought long and hard on my decision to retire. I did not make the decision on who was going to take my place, the commissioner did. I told him if I didn't agree with the decision then I would stay until I died. So they made a decision that I am okay with. My date of retirement will be when Lieutenant Lilly Valens comes back from maternity leave to fill my spot."

Kat and Ronnie saw the look on Scotty's face and then they were all shocked. He walked to the door and then walked out. Clearly he was not happy about the choice. Lilly started to get up but Stillman put his hand out. "Let me Lil."

Stillman found Scotty outside on a bench. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead."

"So want to tell me why you aren't happy for your wife. You should be the one congratulating her in there but instead you walked out."

"I've come to love this squad boss, some more than others obviously. It's because I came here that I met Lil, and I love her more than anything. But this squad has become like another family to me. My kids call them aunts and uncles, and well you granddad. I don't want to leave it Boss, what would I go to now?"

"Why would you leave it?"

"A detective cannot be married to a supervisor in the department. I thought Lil might take over for you, she was the obvious choice so I checked it out. I thought I had myself prepared for it, but I guess I didn't."

"So you think you would have to leave because of your marriage?"

"Yes Boss, you know they will make me leave."

"I had that talk with the commissioner and he is not making you leave. You will just have to regard her with the same respect you have for me, well more respect."

"So I don't have to leave?"

"No, it's not a supervisor/detective fling kind of thing. You guys have been married for close to 11 years and with 4 kids, well 5 kids they aren't going to look at this the same as other things."

"But still I'm a bit upset that I was treated just like anyone in the department, I should have been told first."

"I agree and I'm sorry. But are you at least happy for Lilly?"

"You have no idea Boss, she was the best choice for it. She will do a wonderful job."

Stillman looked back toward the building and then back at Scotty. "Well here she comes, you might tell her that. She will want to turn it down if you aren't happy, she loves you just that much." Stillman got up and smiled as he passed Lilly.

She sat down on the opposite side of the bench. "I'm going to turn it down Scotty. Nothing will come before you or the kids, ever."

He took her by the hand and pulled her over. "Come here. No you are not turning it down. I thought I would have to leave the squad if you took over, but Boss said I won't."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I figured you might get the promotion so I checked it out. A supervisor/detective relationship is not allowed, so I would have to leave the squad."

"So what did Boss say about it?"

"That they would not look at this in that way. Since we have been married for so long, it will be different." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you so much Lil. I'm proud of you sweetheart."

"I love you too Scotty." He leaned down to kiss her again but she yelled and pulled away. "The baby is active today."

"Maybe we should find out if we are having a boy or girl?"

"No, I want to be surprised."

"We were surprised, twice." Scotty got up and took her by the hand. "Let's go back in there Boss."

"No, I don't want to hear that from you Scotty."

They were getting ready to go on interviews when Scotty leaned over to Lilly. "I love you baby." Then he patted her stomach. "And I love you too baby." He kissed her and then started to head out. He got to the door and a thought hit him so he yelled at Ronnie and Nick to wait. He walked back over to Lilly. "Break room Lil."

She walked or as she put it, waddled in. "What is it Scotty?"

He pinned her to the wall. "I just had a bad feeling about leaving you. Are you sure you will be okay?"

"I'm sure nothing will happen to me in that chair. You are just nervous because this is high-risk. Now they are waiting, go."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Never forget one thing, I love you more than anything on earth. Well you and kids. But seriously Lil, I would lay my life down for your. I just don't think you truly know how much you mean to me Lil, I couldn't go one day without you."

"I promise, I will be fine. Now go." She pulled him down for a kiss. "And Scotty? You mean the world to me too, always have."

Scotty caught up to the others and they left. When Lilly came back out Will was looking at her. "What is up with him?"

"He's just nervous. I'm a high-risk pregnancy because of my age and this is our last one if they have to rip all of my insides out."

Will was laughing. "Well we have 3 days to go. Me for retirement and you for maternity leave. When you come back to work don't forget, John and I have volunteered for babysitting duty."

"Oh I won't forget, trust me I won't."

Stillman came out of his office with Kite. Lilly looked up at him and smiled. "So Kite, how is Elaine doing?"

"She is great. So is everyone gone?"

Will looked up at him. "Well the field detectives are gone, what do you need?"

"We have officers going to take care of this search warrant but it has to be overseen by detectives. I will call one of them."

Lilly got up. "Don't be silly, we just have to present the warrant right? Will and I can go. He can hobble and I can waddle but we will get there."

Stillman shook his head. "You are out of the field Lilly and so is Will."

"We won't do anything Boss, just present the warrant and let the officers go in. I will even sit in the car if you want."

"Well if Will wants to go with you, then go."

Will pulled up in front of the office building and the two squad cars pulled in behind them. He got out and looked at the officers. "We will present the warrant and then you do the search, we are not allowed to go in because we are technically on desk duty."

An officer stepped over to Lilly's side and offered his hand. "Help you out detective? My wife is pregnant, I know getting out of the car is not easy."

She took his hand and smiled. "Thank you officer."

Just as Will and Lilly started up to the front of the building they heard the shots. Will jumped over in front of Lilly and officers covered both of them. Then the officer that helped Lilly out of the car called down. "Call it in now, two officers down. Both Jeffries and Valens have been hit."

One officer covered Will and another covered Lilly, gunfire was returned. They eventually killed one of the guys and got two others. The officer that helped Lilly out of the car looked down. "If anything happens to her or the baby, Scotty will kill these guys." He applied pressure to her wound and the otherofficer was doing the same with Will.

Nick, Ronnie and Scotty were headed back to the precinct when Scotty's phone rang. "Valens."

"_Scotty, get to Memorial Hospital now. Lil and Will went to oversee a search warrant and both of them have been shot. I'm on my way now."_

Scotty hung up the phone without answering. "Get to Memorial now, Lil and Will have been shot. So help me if I lose my wife or my baby, I am going to kill the guy who shot her."

All of the detectives ran in and then Scotty turned to see Kite and his kids running in the door. Aaron was sobbing and ran to his dad. "I need to see mom."

Barb came around the corner. "Scotty, I need your signature to take the baby now. He is fine for now but I have to get him out of there so they can operate on Lilly."

"How is she?"

"It's touch and go, but the longer we wait the worse it will be. Honestly, it doesn't look good but we can save your son." He signed the papers.

"We need to see her now."

"You can but just for a minute, you might want to say goodbye to her now." She had tears in her eyes as she walked away.

The kids and Scotty went to Lilly side. Scotty laid his head on her chest and cried. "I love you Lil, you can't leave me."

Sierra and the twins kissed her and told her they loved her. But Aaron held on to his mom. "You can't leave me mom, you are my world. You are everything to me mom, I can't make it without you." Then he saw another stretcher go by and ran to it. "Where are you taking him?"

"Are you family of Detective Jeffries?"

"He is my mom's best friend, my Uncle Will. Where are you taking him?"

"Surgery son, he might pull through but he may never walk again. He took a bullet to save your mom."

Aaron leaned down and hugged his Uncle Will. "I love you Uncle Will, thank you." He watched as they took him away.

Barbara came in and looked at Scotty and Aaron. "We have to take her now."

They all kissed her again and then went to the waiting area. Scotty saw Stillman and he was crying. He looked over at Scotty. "I'm so sorry Scotty."

"She would have gone anyway Boss, you know Lil and how stubborn she is. I have to believe she will be okay." The he looked at Aaron. "Well you heard Barb, it's a boy. Your mom made a promise so you get to name your brother, have one picked out?"

"Yes sir and I think it's a name that mom will like too. I picked Jeffrey William Valens."

Stillman smiled through his tears. "That's a great name Aaron, your mom will love it." They all sat down and not much was said. Tammi had her head laying over on Kite, they made sure her mom got to go with Lilly. Tammi looked up. She had become very fond of Kite and just lately started calling him dad, he had to admit that he loved it. But the others had yet to hear it. "Dad, will Lilly be okay?"

"She is pretty stubborn, I think she will be."

Nick looked over. "Got a ready made family there Kite?"

"Yes and in three weeks when Elaine and I get married, the adoption papers will be done and she will be Tammi Kite."

After what seemed like forever Barb came out. "If you want to see the newest Valens addition go to the nursery. They are still working on Lilly, but you might want to go see the baby and stretch your legs."

They got to the nursery and a nurse came out. She smiled at Scotty. "So I guess you are the dad and this is the big brother of the newest baby, he looks exactly like the two of you."

Scotty turned around. "And these are his sisters and his other brother, my wife is blonde so it's a toss up with us."

"And what is the new baby's name, have one yet?" Scotty smiled. "His name is Jeffrey William Valens." They all looked at the new baby.

A doctor came out to the let them know that Will was out of surgery and would most likely make it.

They all tensed when Elaine got to them, she had been crying. Aaron dropped to the floor and lost it, then Scotty sat down and held his sobbing son. Stillman and Kat held on to the other kids while they sobbed. Stillman looked over at Elaine. "Please tell us she is alive."

"She is for now, but the doctor gave her only a 30 percent chance of making it through the night. I'm so sorry. Scotty and the kids can see her for a few minutes. They will give everyone the chance to say something to her."

After everyone talked to Lilly they let Scotty and kids sit with her and they took turns going to check on the baby. They talked to her about the baby and how much they all needed her. Then the kids went out to be with Stillman and give Scotty time alone with her. "I love you more than anything Lil, but if you can't hold on then I'm ready to say goodbye. I don't want to, I always dreamed of us growing old together and taking care of grandchildren together. But I don't want you to be in pain, it will kill me but I have to let go." He put his head down on her bed and started sobbing. Lilly was one person he never wanted to let go of but at this moment he felt her slipping away from him and all he could do was try to hold on to her and the love they had. He kissed her again and then put his head back down.

**TBC**

_Review….I know everyone hates cliffhangers…that is why I am going to try to post the end of the story tomorrow afternoon. Now stop crying and review….._


	21. Epilogue

_Disclaimer…I only own the people in the story that I create and no one else….but 5 minutes of having Scotty around would be good…maybe 10 minutes._

_A/N: This is the final chapter but I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers._

**Chapter 21: Epilogue**

High School commencement was getting ready to start. Scotty was sitting by Stillman, everyone was there to watch Aaron and Tammi graduate from high school. Scotty was holding Jeffrey on his lap when the little boy pointed. "Look daddy, Aaron waved at me."

The Principal stood up. "I'm honored to present to you a fine group of young men and women that will be leaving our school. We do have to choose one outstanding student for class Valedictorian and it's not an easy choice. But this year we have selected a young man that excels in grades, manners and over all personality. His dad credits his mom for everything that this young man is. I present to you the class Valedictorian Aaron Scott Valens."

Everyone was clapping as Aaron stood up and stepped up to the podium. He looked at the front where his family sat and smiled. Then he spoke loudly into the microphone. The principal told him to take all of the time that he needed, so he planned to do just that. He took out his paper and unfolded it and then laid it down.

"_**You see before you the graduating class, some of my fellow students I have known since my first day of school in Mrs. Barker's 3 year old class. You might say we have been through a lot together. I have heard a lot of one thing this week, it doesn't matter how we got here just that we arrived. I beg to differ with that statement, it matters how you get here. I will explain why it matters but I have to start with my parents and how they met. My mom's partner in homicide department transferred out, and her new partner was a guy named Scotty Valens. They didn't really like each other at first, but then they got to be good friends.**_

_**They had been partners for 4 years when she got shot. Mom always said she would have died if it hadn't been for my dad, he killed the guy that shot her. They had clues and a secret communication going and that saved her life. At this time they were best friends but then dad realized he loved my mom. **_

_**One day mom told dad that she wanted to be a mother but her prospects of getting married soon were kind of just not looking good. She wanted him to father a child for her and they could raise this child as friends. He agreed but secretly, he loved her. I was that child. When I was one month old my mom moved in with my dad so I could have both parents around. Then when I was a year old, mom announced she was going to have another baby. That is my sister Sierra.**_

_**Mom and dad loved each other very much and were engaged when Sierra was born, but they had yet to make that final commitment. Then when I was 3 years old, they decided to get married. I was very happy at this news. But what a wedding present my parents got, so nine months after they were married we got to welcome a brother and sister to the family. My brother JR and sister Katy.**_

_**When my parents had been married for 10 years our family went through a rough time. Mom was getting ready to divorce my dad, and I felt like I was being ripped apart." **_Scotty didn't know any of this, and he had to work hard to keep from crying. He had no idea Aaron had such strong feelings about his family.

"_**As much as I had a great love and respect for my dad, I loved my mom dearly. I was the man of the house at that time and I felt like it was my duty to protect my mom. So I called in reinforcements, my granddad Stillman and my Uncle Will. They took care of us so mom and dad could spend some time alone. That was 4 years ago, and sitting there on my dad's lap is my brother 3 year old Jeffrey." **_He paused as everyone laughed.

"_**Another thing my parents cared deeply about was the names of their children. It is not something they took lightly, who would be a good role model for that child? What kind of name should this child have?" Well I am named after my dad Scotty Valens, I hope to do the name proud as he has done. My sister Sierra Lilly is named after my mom, I have never known such a strong woman. My sister is very strong and independent, but loving just like mom always was. My brother John is named after not only our granddad John Stillman but his middle name was mom's maiden name and he also does the name proud. My sister Katrina Nicole is name after my Aunt Kat and my Uncle Nick, both detectives in homicide. She is truly one of a kind. And last but never least, my little brother Jeffrey William. My dad let me name him and I chose to name him after my Uncle William Jeffries. He was a homicide detective with my parents, he retired 3 years ago.**_

_**My mom always told me when we discussed my family that I am from a different kind of family. Not brought together by blood but by something better, love. I have on my dad's side the blood relatives but on mom's side I have people she chose as family because she loved them so much. My granddad Stillman was my parents boss until he retired 3 years ago. My uncles Nick and Will, from homicide. My aunt Kat and her daughter my cousin Ronnie, both homicide detectives and my Uncle Jason, he is DA and a very good friend to us. They aren't blood relatives but they laughed with us, took care of us and then on the worst day of our lives they cried with us." **_Everyone watched as he stopped to catch his breath and wiped his eyes. He waited until he had his emotions under control.

"_**A little more than three years ago my mother and my Uncle Will went to serve a search warrant. My uncle Will had three days before his retirement day and my mom had three days left until her maternity leave. As they went to the door, shots rang out and bullets hit my mom and my Uncle Will. He moved in front of her to not only protect her but the baby she was carrying. Because of his heroic effort my Uncle Will lived but will never walk again. My little brother has the honor of sharing a name with this great man. We owe him for my brother's life.**_

_**Then after the they did emergency surgery and made sure my brother was born alive, they did surgery to save my mother. Then we were told that my mother had a 30 percent chance of living through the night or even making it at all. I could not imagine my baby brother not getting a chance to meet this wonderful woman. I have been told that I put my mother on a pedestal, and yes I guess I do. When I was little my dad always said to me, it doesn't matter how you feel about everyone on this earth but you will always respect your mother. She gave me life along with my brothers and sisters and she gave my dad a reason to get out of bed every morning. She was always the backbone of our family and yes she was always on a pedestal with us. **_

_**So you see, it matters how you get to where you are. My mother struggled through her earlier years but she made sure we would never have to. When you finally arrive at your goal, when you look back on your life you will all see that it matters. I haven't told my family what I am doing after graduation, I wanted to share it with everyone. I have been accepted to the Police Academy and my goal is to one day be a homicide detective. I will never measure up to my parents but I hope to at least make them proud. **_

_**I look back on my 18 years of life and they have had moments but on the whole have been really good. I am grateful that I got here but I have to appreciate the journey my life took along the way, it has made me stronger. And I owe most all of it to the one person I am thankful for everyday. My mother Lieutenant Lilly Valens." **_Scotty who was holding Lilly's hand brought it to his lips and kissed it. He saw the tears on her face and the pride showing through her eyes. Aaron was the child that had sealed their love.

Aaron blew a kiss to his mother. _**"I love you mom and just like I said at your bedside 3 years ago when we were told to say our goodbyes, you mean the world to me. You are truly my everything. Thank you.**_

He folded his paper and walked back to his seat.

The Principal walked back to the podium and waited until everyone was seated. Aaron had not only received tons of applause but everyone stood up for the young man. He looked back at Aaron and smiled. "That is why he is Valedictorian, I am sure his parents are very proud of this young man. I first met Aaron when he was in my wife's 3 year old room. She came home talking about little Aaron Valens, the smartest little boy in the class. He was going to make something of himself she would say. So I had to meet this young man. I dropped by her class and she introduced us. After she introduced us he shook my hand and I will never forget what he said to me. He said very nice to meet you sir, you can meet my parents when they get back. They just got married and are on the honeymoon. They are bringing us a baby back from the Jersey Shore, my Uncle Nick tells me that is where my mom and dad get their babies."

After the graduation was over there was a party being held for Aaron and Tammi to celebrate with their families.

Lilly was talking to her son when Tammi walked over. She hugged Tammi and then smiled. "Show me how it looks on you."

Tammi held up her finger to show her future mother-in-law her graduation gift from Aaron. "I'm only Tammi Kite for 2 more years then I will be Tammi Valens."

Scotty and Lilly stood at the head of the table and everyone held up their glasses. Scotty smiled at Lilly. "You go on babe."

She smiled at her son. "I'm very proud of you Aaron, your speech was wonderful. I have a major thing to thank you for, you brought us together not only once but twice. You are our blessing like all of our kids." Everyone took a drink in toast to Aaron and the Valens children.

Then Scotty stood up and held up his glass. "I want to make a toast to the one person who gave my life such meaning and who gave me 5 beautiful children, my wife and my Boss Lilly Valens."

After they ate they moved the tables so everyone could dance. A slow song came on and Scotty moved to the dance floor with Lilly. He held her close and kissed he. "I love you more today than I ever thought possible Lil."

"I love you too Scotty." Then he felt a tug at his pants, he looked down to see Jeffrey. Scotty picked him up and put him between them. "Do you want something little buddy?"

"Uncle Nick said no more Jersey Shore, no more babies."

Scotty whispered something to Jeffrey and then put him down. As he walked off he pulled Lilly close again. They danced in the direction of Nick and then both smiled when Jeffrey put his arms up to Nick. They could hear what he said to Nick. "Daddy said he loves mommy 5 times more, so there Uncle Nick."

Scotty pulled her close again and they smiled as they looked across the floor at their son dancing with his future bride. He had already made them so proud. All of the kids had. They never thought that having one child as friends would turn into 5 kids and the love that would even keep them alive. Lilly thought over her life, she had nothing at one time. Now she had it all.

**THE END!!!!!!**

_A/N 2: As much as Lilly is my favorite and everyone knows that Kathryn is my favorite actress on this earth…I would NEVER kill Lilly. _

_I am working on my next story and will have it up in maybe two weeks…with another one following soon. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed._


End file.
